Family Business
by Beniko-senpai
Summary: Sakura and Deidara are siblings that were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the organisation. Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy. I don't own Naruto, just the Story. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Family Business**

Summary:

Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 1  
Sakura PoV.:  
I awoke to the loud sound of my alarm clock. I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was only six am in the morning, still I had to report to Lady Tsunade at around eight.  
I made my way to the bathroom of my apartment, I was 18 and of course as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village at this age I lived alone.  
After brushing my teeth and comping my short pink hair that framed my face, I starred at myself in the mirror. My jade green eyes once full of life were now empty, ever since I began this mission. How long has it been? I guess 13 years since I last saw my brother and family. I sighed. No point in overthinking, after all it should be over soon.

After I looked like a human being again, I dressed myself into my usual ninja attire.  
A red shirt with a white circle on my back, a rose medic skirt and black shorts underneath. Black knee-high combat boots made my outfit almost perfect, the only thing missing was my forehead protector which I tied on top of my head. ' _Perfect_.'  
Finally I made my way to the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee.  
Leaning against the counter with the cup in my hands I began to think back to what had been my happy childhood.

Flashback, Narrator PoV.:  
 _Little Sakura and her brother were lying bloodied and heavily breathing in front of their burning house. Both were crying because their parents still hadn't come out of the burning building near the forest.  
From behind the trees two lonely figures came into view, they had heard the cries and seen the smoke that had risen from this area and wanted to see what had happened. The orange haired man and the bluenette shared a look and walked up to the crying children on the floor. That was the day Sakura and her brother had found a new home._

 _***_ _Time skip_

 _The siblings were seven and six years old when they were called to Pains office on that fateful evening.  
_ _"_ _Both of you know that we are a ninja organisation called Akatsuki. That's also why both of you started basic-training at such a young age. The reason I called you here was to tell you that Sakura is our secret weapon. I have an important mission for you child. You'll infiltrate Konohagakure and act as a spy for the Akatsuki."  
Her brother was about to reject when Sakura answered in a calm voice "I'd be glad to. I'm happy to be useful to my family."  
Pains face softened a bit at this. Her brother interfered "Fine! But I swear that I'll perfect our bloodline limit first and become the strongest family member, yeah!"  
_ _"_ _Wrong! I'll be the strongest, hm!" Sakura argued back playfully. The bickering continued for about five minutes. Pain smiled. "Anyway, I'm proud to call you my children. Now Sakura you have time until three o'clock in the morning until we get you, make the best out of it."_

 _Flashback end, Sakura PoV.:_  
I remember my brother and I not separating until Konan came to prepare me for my mission. Covered in ripped clothes and blood, my alibi was that my village was burned down by rogue ninja which was partly true.  
After I said my final goodbyes, Zetsu took me to the front gate of Konoha and wished me good luck. I remember walking up to the gate and 'collapsing'. I was a pretty good actress despite my age. Immediately I was taken to Lady Tsunade and the caring woman she was, she took me in after I had told her my Story.

I was awoken from my thoughts by loud knocking on my front door. I had felt her chakra signature a while ago, seems like she finally made it.  
Opening the door I saw none other than my best friend Ino Yamanaka. The girl my age with long blonde hair, covering half her face and blue eyes was supposed to be the successor of the Yamanaka-Clan, which was known for their spying abilities and bloodline limit. I honestly wish them good luck with her.

"Morning Forehead! Are you ready to go?" asked the girl with almost no clothes on. Ino was good looking, I give her that, but she was the kind that had to show that. She wore a violet top that covered her upper half but left her stomach exposed and a violet medic skirt with grey shorts underneath.  
"Sure, let's go, Ino-pig." I answered calmly with a smile. My normally empty eyes were now lively and a constant smile adorned my face, still no one noticed it all being fake.

xxx

When we arrived at Lady Tsunades office at the Hokage-Tower, Team Guy, Team 7 and Temari were already present. The Hokage told Ino that she'd have to take over my shifts at the hospital and then excused her.  
"Now that everyone is here, I have to tell you really bad news concerning the Kazekage. Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki, the same organisation that is also after Naruto, because of the fact that they contain tailed beasts. Now you lot listen carefully, no one outside this room is allowed to know, so shut your traps, got that Naruto?" Said vessel pouted at that but didn't start arguing. "Anyway, it seems that after the Kazekage was taken his brother Kankuro went after him. He followed them into the desert where he encountered the two members. He barely survived that encounter and is now in Suna. He was poisoned. Sakura you are my best medic, your team will travel to Suna and cure Kankuro and also investigate more on this matter. Team Guy I want you to be ready if needed as back-up. You will set out tomorrow morning. Understood?" she finished with a sigh.  
We all nodded and Lady Tsunade excused us.  
I mentally cursed. ' _Sasori you idiot, why didn't you just kill him?! Or did you know that I would be sent to rescue that poor excuse of a shinobi and wanted to test my medic skills?'_

After the meeting with Lady Tsunade, I had my last shift at the hospital before Ino took over and then went straight home, packing my bag for the mission with lots of medical scrolls about poison and an extra pack of clay. Tsunade was right, I was only second to her in both strength and medic skills. After all I was trained by her personally.  
' _No wonder she expects me to heal Kankuro.'_  
Still, I'm no ordinary medic, I fight too and am one of the strongest Kunoichis in Konoha. I trained my bloodline limit as well. I took off my black combat gloves and looked down at the two mouths on my palms which seemed to smile at me. I am able to infuse explosive clay, which I mould to art pieces, with chakra and create wonderful explosions like this.  
I am able to take or even rescue lives as I please, I'm sure Pain and Konan are proud of their little Blossom.

That night I sent Akatsuki another message informing them about the upcoming mission, my part and also my improvements.  
Finally I went to bed to catch some sleep, after all I had to get up early, because that's what loyal-little Sakura does.

xxx

We arrived in Suna after days of traveling and I was immediately taken to Kankuro to begin my work. Extracting Sasoris poison wasn't easy but I got most of it out of his system. An antidote would take care of the rest, which I started working on afterwards in the greenhouse of Suna. I did my best with the few herbs that grew in this heat, but I managed to make a few antidotes. I was actually really proud of myself for making an antidote to one of Sasoris poisons and we're are talking about Akasuna no Sasori, poison master for generations.

As soon as Kankuro was awake and able to speak he was questioned by Baki about the Akatsuki members. He confirmed my thoughts about Sasori but he didn't know who the second guy was, the only thing he remembered was a big white bird that had carried Gaara. _Big white bird…white clay…could it be?!_ I was intrigued by the mission now, if I stand corrected then that would be my older brother. ' _I hope I'm able to fight him and show him that I'm a way better shinobi than he is! Shanaro!'_

Later that evening we had a meeting with Baki.  
"We need to go after the Akatsuki and rescue Gaara!" Kankuro demanded before having a major coughing fit. ' _That's what you get for not resting, Idiot. Don't you dare let my work go to waste!'  
_ "He's right! Kakashi we need to follow them before it's too late!" Naruto interfered loudly. Time to state my opinion then.  
"Kakashi…" I began "You know there's no reasoning with Naruto once he has set his mind on something, besides, he's right. Gaara is our friend and we shouldn't waste our time arguing rather get going already."  
My sensei sighed. "Not you too Sakura, I thought that you were the voice of reason in this situations." I smirked, knowing full well that we couldn't do anything without an order of Lady Tsunade.  
"Don't underestimate me Kakashi!"  
"What happened to calling me sensei?" he mumbled.  
"I thought this might happen and that's why I talked to Tsunade while she was out drinking and got her to sign this." I said while handing him a scroll out of my bag. My sensei chuckled before saying "Naruto, I think you have to treat Sakura to Ramen sometime, because this is a signed letter from the Hokage, allowing us to do anything we deem right and necessary to find Gaara and bring him home safely." I grinned as Naruto celebrated loudly.

Kankuro came up to me and asked me if I seriously got the Hokage drunk to have her sign the letter. I motioned for him to come closer so that I could whisper into his ear. "Well, I _am_ her apprentice and if the mission is successful she'll forget that I faked one little document." I leaned back and watched his stunned face as Naruto and I high-fived.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat. "Alright Naruto, Sakura. We'll meet tomorrow morning at sunrise at the entrance of the village. Thanks to Kankuro we know the direction they took and the Hokage informed me where the Anbu found their possible Hideout. I'll settle the details with Baki. Dismissed."  
Before I could leave Baki asked me to escort Kankuro safely back to his room, which I did of course.

"Thank you Sakura. For everything so far." Kankuro told me after we had found his room. I gave him an honest smile. "It's nothing." I answered and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and leaving to go back to the hotel we were staying in, leaving a blushing Kankuro behind.

That night I sat on my bed, moulding clay into various animals. My favourites were eagles which looked quite like the real ones. My other preferred animals were hummingbirds, snakes or ladybugs. I was still working on mastering bigger art pieces like my brother. Still my eagles were big enough to let me fly with them. For me true art means nature, there's nothing beautiful about Puppets who stay forever or art that is fleeting. I'll be happy to discuss that with Sasori and my brother.

Suddenly I felt a chakra signature in the distance. I haven't felt it before but it seems kinda familiar. Sadly it vanished as quick as it appeared but as I looked towards my window next to the bed I saw a small white bird. I sat up and let the thing in, realising it was a clay sculpture. In its mouth was a little paper scroll. _A message?_

 _"_ _What's up little sister, yeah? Seems like we'll cross paths soon. I hope you didn't break your promise. See ya soon little blossom, the family misses you."_

After years of hiding my emotions I failed to hold back tears that were now running down my cheeks.  
 _'_ _Soon.'_ I thought before my eyelids grew heavier and I finally fell asleep, dreaming about my real family.

 _To be continued…_

Reviews are appreciated ;) thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 2  
I was waiting at the entrance of Suna together with Naruto who had actually arrived on time. We were waiting for Kakashi-sensei of course, who was late again. I was about to complain for the fifth time when he suddenly appeared before us in a puff of smoke, next to him an old woman.  
Naruto and I exchanged confused looks but before we could utter a question our sensei said "This is elder Chiyo, she has made it clear that she'll accompany us on this mission and who knows, she might even be useful." I looked at her from the corner of my eye and wondered how an old woman like her could be useful to us in any way. She was wearing a black long sleeved dress, with white ends. Her grey hair was kept in a neat bun and she was looking at me curiously.

"The techniques you used to heal Kankuro…who trained you? It wouldn't be the slug-princess herself?"  
' _Slug princess?'_ "I was trained by the fifth Hokage and legendary Sanin of Konoha, Lady Tsunade." I said with pride in my voice as she nodded.  
"Your sensei choose a talented successor. It's nearly impossible to find a cure for one of Sasoris poisons, you have talent child." I smiled gratefully at the comment before Kakashi interrupted us.  
"Alright enough with the chit-chat, we have a Kazekage to rescue." and with that we set out in the direction of the hideout.

xxx

Alright my youthful team and rival Kakashi! On the count of three we'll rip off these seals and Sakura will destroy the boulder! One…two…three!" Guy-sensei shouted over the radio and the seals were ripped off. "Katsu!" I made the hand sign and my ladybugs on the boulder or hideout-entrance exploded breaking it to pieces leaving behind only dust and a big hole.

We had sent for back up and Team Guy had made it here in record time as expected of Guy and Lee, the youthful duo. The four seals had been scattered in the area around the hideout and on the boulder-entrance. Thanks to Neijs Byakugan his team found them and Kakashi was responsible for the one on the rock. I blew the thing up and Naruto looked annoyed that he had no part in the plan.

As the dust settled we saw Gaara lying on the floor and sitting on top of him…my brother! I didn't really attach myself emotionally to people I've met through Konoha but that was disrespectful! Next to him was Sasori inside of his favourite puppet Hiroku.  
"Get off Gaara, you Akatsuki-scum!" Naruto shouted after we had entered the cave in unison, his fox-marks already visible. Deidara laughed and said to Sasori "He must be the Jinjuriki Itachi talked about, yeah!"  
I jumped forward from my position in the back and threw one of my hummingbirds in Deidaras direction. The small bird flew towards him with amazing speed but encountered his own clay bird. They exploded in a medium sized explosion in the middle of the cave. I tch-ed.

"I had the feeling that you looked familiar, little Blossom." Deidara said looking quite serious all of the sudden.  
"Long time no see, brother." I could hear a gasp from Naruto and feel Kakashis hard gaze on my back.  
"Sakura-chan what's the meaning of this?" Naruto whispered so that only I could hear.  
"Look I'll explain later. First we need to rescue Gaara." I more or less answered his question.

One the other side of the cave Deidara told Sasori "Danna, can I have fun with the Jinjuriki before we capture him?"  
"Sure, but don't make me or Pain-sama wait too long, got that brat?"  
"Hai!"

Suddenly Deidara moulded a bird and let it grow impressively. It took Gaara into his mouth and Dei jumped on it ready to take his leave. Before anyone could register what was happening Dei through some of his insects at us, which exploded right in front of us and sent us in different directions as he flew past us and winked at me.  
"Hey wait!" Naruto screamed and took off after him.  
Seeing this Kakashi panicked. "Sakura, Chiyo, I'll go after Naruto, think you can handle that guy over there?"  
Elder Chiyo and I nodded and with that Kakashi ran out the cave himself.

Now it was just us against Akasuna no Sasori. "Look Sakura, I know Sasoris techniques because I'm the one who taught him everything he knows."  
"Elder Chiyo what are you saying?"  
"He's my grandson and it's my duty not only as that but also as an elder of Sunagakure to stop him here and now!" I nodded.  
"First, you need to know that this is not the real Sasori, that's his puppet Hiroku, the ultimate defence. We need to destroy it first and with your strength you should be able to do so. But in order to get close you need to dodge every attack he throws at us perfectly. The tiniest mistake can be fatal."  
"Because of the poison, I know."  
"Good, now I need you to trust me. I can foresee almost all of his attacks. I'll now attach chakra strings to your body and help you, alright." She whispered so only I could hear.  
"I understand." and nodded.

The battle began as we both ran head on towards Hiroku. "Silly granny, I'll show you that you can't defeat my eternal art." The puppets mouth opened and send about 1000 poisoned needles our direction but we avoided all of them much do Sasoris dismay.  
"Impossible." he wondered in a deep voice, that I knew wasn't his.  
"Take that." He said a bit louder this time as the puppets arm detached itself from the main body and flew up in the air, exploding and sending another hundreds of needles my way. Thanks to Chiyos quick reaction I dodged all of them and now ran full speed towards Hiroku while she stood back.  
Sasori send his poisoned tail in my direction to stop me but it was brought to a fast halt when Chiyo held it in place with chakra threads.  
"Shanaro, yeah!"  
"What…?" was the last thing Hiroku uttered before I smashed it to pieces.

I watched as a figure with a black cloth wrapped around itself jumped a few meters across the room away from Hiroku. While Chiyo was distracted by that I picked up a poisoned needle and hid it carefully in my weapon pouch. I watched Sasori carefully and noticed that he moved his hand. My eyes focused on Hirokus head that seemed to move again and I was right. It shot up in the air and fired a bunch of needles directly in my direction. Thanks to Chiyos chakra threads, she moved me to jump out of the way before any of them could hit me. I eyed him the whole time as I landed right behind Lady Chiyo.

"Well played. I should've expected no less from my own Granny. No wonder even a kid like that could dodge my attacks so easily." he said in a low, calm voice that sent shivers down my spine.  
"By the way, how clever of you to attach chakra strings to Hirokus tail as well. Silly me, I only notices when it was brought to an abrupt halt."  
"Good, even though I used the tiniest bit of chakra to hide the string you still figured it out." Chiyo said with a calm voice and even a slight smile on her face.  
He turned around. "But of course, remember who taught me how to play with puppet, who drilled the talent in me? It was you." Sasori said while raising his hand to pull of the cloth.  
Looking to the floor in shame, Chiyo stated a sad. "Indeed." but soon regained he fighting spirit as she looked up determined "But unfortunately playtime if over!"  
Pulling the black cloth from his face Sasori looked her right in the eye. "You don't know how right you are."

As I watched the conversation between grandmother and grandchild, I waited for a moment to stick that poisoned needle right into her back and end her here and now, as I had planned from the beginning and here it was. The moment Chiyo saw Sasoris face and the fact that he looked as young as ever would distract her momentarily.  
"Your face…" the old hag stuttered. "It looks exactly the same…You haven't aged at all!"  
Looking over to the red headed man with the Akatsuki cloak, I could only stare. Sasori-Danna looked really as stunning as I remembered him…' _Wait, I didn't just think that!'_

Concentrating back on my task, I took a hesitant step forward and spoke in a stuttered whisper  
"…Lady Chiyo, how is this possible?"  
Another step.  
"The way you described him…he doesn't look like…"  
' _Man I was a great actress'_ as I took the next two steps and was right behind her now.  
"Sakura child, you…" she gasped as I plugged the needle right into her back. The poison immediately took effekt. She wouldn't die yet, but couldn't move either.  
"W-what?" she whispered as she fell to the floor.  
"I'm sorry this had to be done, but I can't let witnesses live." I said as I walked towards Sasori-Danna.  
"Oi Danna! Missed me, yeah?" I greeted him properly with a bright smile and I could see the faintest of smiles on his face as he watched me approach with those big, greyish-red eyes that fascinated me ever since I was a child.  
"Brat, it's good to see you're still on our side." he nodded at me. I huffed.  
"Why wouldn't I be, un?" I stuck out my tongue but glad to finally talk to one if my family members again after all this time and not pretend to be somebody else. But I couldn't help but brag.  
"You know I found an antidote to the poison you used against the Kazekages brother." I told him with a smug smile on my face as I saw his face contort in a proud smile.  
"Good job brat, but as much as I love catching up we should finish here and follow Deidara and your team." I nodded a bit disappointed at this but I knew he was right.

We walked over to Chiyo who had glared at us the whole time and took out one of my vials with the antidote. I emptied it on the floor.  
"Too bad the poison was too strong for my antidote to help you." I threw the empty vial next to her on the floor and Sasori bent forward and picked her up by the throat.  
"Goodbye granny Chiyo." he whispered before injecting her with another poison that killed her within seconds. As she went limp in his arm he threw her against the opposite wall in order to look like a real fight had taken place.

"I'll leave first and tell them that she told me this was her fight and I should help them and rescue Gaara. Will you follow as well Danna? I have the feeling that Dei-niisan will need help against Naruto and Kakashi." I asked politely and sad because I had to leave this early.  
He nodded. "I think you're right, even if I don't like the idea of rescuing that brat. Go on I'll catch up."  
"Hai, see you soon, yeah." Smiled at him before I jumped on my already waiting hawk and flew of in the direction I sensed their chakra.

xxx

I arrived as Naruto was furiously beating up a clay-version of Deidara. Landing next to Kakashi, I asked him what was happening and he informed me of the current situation.  
"We followed the Akatsuki Deidara until here, we accomplished to take his arms but he got away. Sakura, Gaara is faintly breathing, heal him as much as your chakra allows or stabilize him for the journey. Who knows what we'll encounter next. By the way, where is Lady Chiyo?" I nodded not showing my disgusted face as I took in the information of Deidara losing his arms.  
"She told me to leave when she went all out on Sasori because she'd have killed me otherwise. She spoke of a secret jutsu that should seal him but just minutes after I took off I felt her chakra signature vanish." Kakashis eyes widened for a second but he nodded as I went to heal Gaara. He was barely alive but I managed to stabilize him and then went immediately to Naruto.

Placing one hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Naruto, Gaara needs you. Stay with him." He looked hurt and defeated but nodded nonetheless as exhaustion was visible on him. I summed my hawk over to where I stood, jumped on it and followed Deidaras chakra Signal.  
I found him cornered by Team Gai.

Before any of them could attack, I jumped between them raising my hand in from of sensei Guy. "Stop. He's mine, go back to Kakashi." The sensei didn't know what to say and looked at me bewildered, whereas Neji and Lee looked offended.  
"Sakura-chan, this is no time to be joking. You're strong, yes, but you can't take on an S-class criminal all by yourself." Lee said, trying to talk some sense into me.  
I sighed and glared at them. "I won't fight a shinobi that can't even defend themselves, I just want to talk…" I now faced Deidara. "…with my brother. So back off, yeah!" I yelled the last part and through a few small simple clay balls at them and let them explode so that they would give us some space. I didn't hurt them, of course but they got my point.

Sensing my seriousness Gai told his team to go back to Kakashi and help bring Gaara home. "I'll radio you if I should need help, un." They nodded and left.

Turning fully around to face my brother, I turned my radio on so that they could hear our conversation and not get suspicious.  
"What now little Sis? Planning on taking me to your fucking village as hostage, yeah?!" His voice was angry but he was still smiling at me.  
"It's not too late, Dei, come with me to Konoha and help us stop this nonsense. I miss you, please I don't want to be your enemy, yeah…" I was cut off by his loud laugh. "Open your eyes, idiot! It's already too late, un!" he stood up and started chewing on some clay that he had ready in his mouth. My eyes widened I knew this jutsu!

"Everyone run!"

 _To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 3:  
Sakura PoV.:

We ran towards the cliff as the explosion of one of Deidaras suicide bombs came nearer and nearer. We jumped down just in time to see the explosion pass over our heads. _I'm glad he was able to get away and hopefully Sasori found him. There's no way I would let my brother get killed by those Konoha idiots_. _Still, when did he make that clone? Damn, I underestimated him. That means I'll have to train a lot more, yeah! Just wait Dei, I'll show you who's the strongest!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kakashi clearing his throat. "Listen up! We'll head back to Suna as fast as we can, then we'll report immediately to Tsunade and Baki. Sakura, how fast are you on your hawk?" Before I could answer, Lee did. "If needed she's even faster than me!" he said, sounding proud. I nodded at that.  
"Alright, you'll take Gaara and head towards Suna, we'll follow as fast as we can. Any questions?"  
"I have two questions." Neji said. "First, what happened to Lady Chiyo?" I pretended to look sad. "She told me to give her some distance in order not to kill me when she went all out on Sasori, of course I rejected because I would never leave someone behind but before I could react she attached chakra-strings to my body and threw my out of the cave. I respected that she wanted to fight her grandson alone and came after you guys." I answered while looking at the floor, my bangs covering my eyes and fists balled. "But soon after I felt her chakra signature vanish."  
Neji nodded as the others looked sad, Naruto however was pissed at the Akatsuki and was ready to go after them but Nejis second question made him stay.  
"Sakura, are you and Deidara of the Akatsuki really related?" There was a short silence before I whispered.  
"Yes." Neji wanted to continue but Kakashi interrupted. "I'm sure it's better to discuss this back home, now Sakura, if you will." I nodded and made a hawk double the size that I usually use so that Gaara could fit on it as well and we took off.

 _Time skip, Suna_

I arrived an hour before Lee, he had seen it as extra training to keep up with me and together we made our way to the Hospital.  
Gaara was immediately taken to an especially prepared room where I went to work and Lee sent for someone to inform Baki. Thanks to my hidden chakra reserves I lasted long enough and then let the Suna-ninjas take over and do the last and minor healings.

Lee and I were with Baki in the Kazekages office, informing him of what had happened. Of course Kankuro was there as well.  
"Thanks you two, you may rest until the others arrive." We nodded and together with Kankuro we left. Outside of the room Kankuro hugged me and shook hands with Lee. "Believe me when I say, Suna is in your debt, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask." He gave us a warm and honest smile. "Your teammates won't arrive until tomorrow, you should rest." We agreed, but Lee said he still wanted to train in order to relax and I asked Kankuro if there was a decent bar in Suna.  
It had been a long mission and I was glad it was over. Until Kakashi arrived there really was nothing we could do except rest, wait or in my opinion drink.  
Unfortunately I had picked up my senseis drinking habit, but I was a medic and that allowed me to endure a lot of alcohol.

This lead me to sit in one of Sunas ninja bars in a corner where I could over look everything and enjoy bottle after bottle of Sake. I didn't need to pay because one of the ninjas here recognised me as the Hokages apprentice.  
It was around midnight that I decided to head home, much to the dismay of a few Kunoichis which asked me lots of questions about my life. Of course I didn't reveal anything important but enough to entertain them.

I walked back to my hotel room and sat on the bed. It was a clear night, the sky really was beautiful. Gazing up to the many stars I suddenly saw a shooting star and quickly closed my eyes to make a wish.  
' _Please let me come home soon.'_ was my last thought before falling asleep.

xxx

It was lunchtime as Kankuro, Lee and I sat in a restaurant eating some of Sunas specialities when an Anbu informed us that the rest of our team had arrived an hour ago, guess they travelled through the night. _I bet that was Narutos idea and Gai-sensei joined in.  
_ We met them with Baki again in the Kazekages office.  
"Lee, Sakura, Kankuro." Baki greeted us, we nodded, in return.  
"Tsunade-sama has already been informed of the missions' success and in Gaaras place I want to thank our ally Konoha. Suna is now in your debt, please don't hesitate if there's something we can do to show our gratitude. Also, it would be an honour if you could stay until Lady Chiyos funeral service tomorrow."  
Kakashi answered for all of us. "Of course we will, besides I would like to talk to the Kazekage when he wakes up." Baki nodded.  
"And I need to make some final tests to see he's alright, that's my job as a medic after all." I said smiling.  
"Very well." Turning to Kakashi he said. "You really have an outstanding Kunoichi in your team Kakashi, you should be proud." Kakashi gave him a fox-like smile. "I am." Then there was silence until a familiar stomach-growl was heard. A faint blush made its way to Nejis stoic face.  
"How about we get something to eat?" Naruto said loudly and all of them nodded, except for Lee, Kankuro and I, who had already eaten.

Later that day, in the evening Gaara woke up to a room full of Konoha-ninjas, his siblings and Baki. He smiled before I threw everyone out except for Kankuro, Baki and Kakashi. After a few medical checks even I left the room to let them talk in piece.

 _Time skip, departure_

Yesterday was Lady Chiyos funeral. They buried an empty coffin because her body wasn't found where I had left it and I can only guess what Sasori did after I had taken my leave.  
There were no tears but heavy silence. Suna was grieving but also relieved to have Gaara back.  
It was now quite early and most of the village had yet to wake up, but Gaara, his siblings and Baki still came to see us off. There were hugs, handshakes, smiles and promises to write letters.  
What shocked me the most was Gaara hugging and thanking me for saving his beloved brother, after I returned the hug I was even more shocked to see the Gaara blushing.  
Then we left and I mentally braced myself for what Tsunade would do to me after our return.

xxx

"Lady Tsunade, it turns out that Sakura here has ties to the Akatsuki, in form of her brother." Kakashi stated after she yelled at me for faking that document. He, Naruto, Team Guy and myself stood in front of Tsunade in her office. She sat at her table with Shizune behind her and a bottle of Sake in front of her, but it was odd that she hasn't even touched it yet.  
With a serious voice, she answered "I already know that. Is there something else you wanted to discuss, after all I already received the mission report. If that's all then…"  
Neji, Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei took in the information and nodded simply, Tenten looked a bit shocked but Lee and Naruto had to overreact. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Lady Tsunade and Lee at myself.  
"You knew all along and didn't think it was necessary to let us know?!" Naruto shouted. "To think my beautiful Sakura is related to such an ugly criminal!" Lee cried. "Tsunade-baa-san, what if he uses her to get information about us?!" Naruto accused me.  
"Naruto, shut up!" The Hokage roared. "First of all, I received this information the night before you set out to rescue Gaara, second Sakura would never betray Konoha! How dare you accuse your comrade!?" she shouted at him which left him silent as he lowered his pointed finger. Lee had backed away and now stood next to his Team.

I was watching them from my position near the wall on the other side of the small room.  
Tsunade-sama sighed before continuing "Sakura was concerned after our meeting and as a loyal Kunoichi she told me of her suspicions regarding the akatsuki members which took Gaara. Sakura, tell them what we discussed." She ordered me and I took a step forward, facing all of them.  
"A few years ago I did some investigations and I found out that my brother had been recruited by the growing organisation called Akatsuki. Lady Tsunade had mentioned a giant white bird. Of course I instantly thought of my brother and decided to talk to her after all of you left. My suspicions were confirmed when she told me that what Kankuro saw was not an animal but rather something else, that's when I decided to tell her about Deidara and my connection to him."  
"Sakura tell them what you told me, when I asked you about your loyalty." Tsunade ordered.  
I took a deep breath, faced them with a murderous gaze and told them in a cold, deathly serious voice. "The day I found out he was an Akatsuki, was the day I swore to kill him with my own hands, not only because he threatens my friends but also the village that I'll protect till the day I die." They all stared at me in shock.  
There was silence for a few minutes before Naruto dared to say something. "Sakura he's still your brother. I'm not defending him but are you sure you have to kill him?"

"Naruto he wants to kill you!" I argued back which silenced him.  
"Sakura he's part of your fami..." I didn't let Lee finish his sentence as I threw a Kunai at his head which he barely dodged. Tsunade stood up abruptly before I started screaming "Don't you dare say that word together with his name." I said, my voice dripping with venom.  
"You all know that I'm an orphan, my village was burnt down. It wasn't an accident, nor were it rogue ninja…It was my brother." I stretched my hand in front of me showing them the mouth. "The village thought of it as a curse and hated us. Deidara grew to hate that place and when he became a genin and learnt a new jutsu, he destroyed the village and killed everyone, even our parents. He told me it was unavoidable but I was scared. This wasn't my brother, it was a killing machine." At the beginning I was screaming but when I finished the story my voice was nothing but a whisper. I looked up once again to see some of them were looking at me with sympathy other with sadness.  
On the outside I must have looked near tears but in the inside I was quite proud of myself for the effect my lie had on them.

Tsunade-sama choose the silence afterwards to end the meeting and let us rest the next days.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 4  
Even though Lady Tsunade gave us a few days off I requested for her to discharge me of my duties at the hospital for a few weeks as well. I had to train in order to stand a chance against Deidara. She wasn't happy at first seeing I was needed but knew as well as I that I would train anyway. She agreed with the condition that I would have to be the main act in the Sakura Blossom Festival.  
That's why I am currently leaning against a tree on the training grounds working out alone.  
' _Lee sure is rubbing off on me.'_

I always start training sessions off lightly by learning to mould new clay animals. Thankfully I'm learning really fast. I'm capable of shaping perfect bats and mice by noon already.  
Sadly I don't have much clay left which leaves me limited to combat training, but luckily the genin team Tsunade send to get me more will arrive soon.  
The following days I trained taijutsu against my shadow clones or sometimes even Lee who also needed a sparring partner apart from his sensei.  
My training also involves meditating in order to achieve greater chakra resources even though the training with Lady Tsunade already covered that and I already have more chakra than most of the rookie nine.

xxx

"Shanaro!"  
Lee barely jumped out of the way and on a tree as my fist connected with the ground creating a deep crater. We were at the old team seven training grounds, sparing.  
Looking up I saw Lee running towards me but he vanished right before my eyes. I could read him like a book and blocked his kick from behind. We both jumped out of the crater and I distanced myself again from him, breathing just as heavy as Lee. We were going all out on each other but only on taijutsu basis, not that Lee had any other choice.  
I looked him in the eye. "Ready to finish this?" I asked smirking. He grinned at me. "Let's do this."  
But before any of us could react an Anbu member appeared in a puff of smoke right next to me.  
"Haruno, Lady Tsunade requested for you to meet her in her office, now." Straightening my back, I nodded. I looked back at Lee with an apologising look.  
"It's ok Sakura, we'll finish this later. Go meet the Hokage, I'll train anyway." I nodded.  
The Anbu vanished again and I left the training ground in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Walking into Lady Tsunades office I was greeted by the genin team lead by Ebisu.  
"Sakura, Team Ebisu successfully returned with your requested clay." my sensei clarified much to my joy.  
I thanked them with a big smile, which they all returned.

xxx

The past few weeks had been nothing but taijutsu and meditation, which is why I'm absolutely hyped to finally train my art. I was currently standing on my eagle flying over the training ground and ready to start.

I instantly switched into ninja-mode starting off with the newly made bats in various sizes. I had to control them with my chakra which wasn't exactly easy, because there were many of them but after a few hours I got the hang of it. Lastly I destroyed a few giant trees in the area with them. I continued this training with the bees, eagles and hummingbirds.  
Due to the festival in a few weeks and my part in it I even studied a small choreography with my butterflies, where I'll probably improvise the rest.  
Back to my training, I decided that the ground was next. I flew my eagle towards the ground in a dive but jumped away before it exploded on the ground, shattering it just like my fist does.

Without as much as a break I continued moulding mice, snakes and ladybugs, sending them each in a different direction. I didn't want them to explode all at once, which is why I need to concentrate even more. After successfully detonating them one after the other I sat with my back against a tree, watching the destruction I made so far, the training ground was a mess. I laughed a bit to myself as I looked towards the darkening sky. "I can't wait to meet you again Deidara-nii."  
Standing up I didn't feel tired at all and just continued training until late at night.  
I finally managed to infuse my art pieces with more chakra to make them even bigger. This was quite difficult because too much chakra in a clay piece can lead it to instantly explode. This brought me a step closer to my brother. Smiling I slumped into my bed.

The following days involved some more training but mostly practising together with the other acts for the grand show at the cherry blossom festival.

xxx

Looking down I watched as chunin demonstrated some amazing fire release jutsu. Currently I was sitting on my own wooden platform with my feet dangling over the edge that Yamato-sensei made. They were built quite high so that most of the civilians could watch the performances of the festival. I was surrounded by lower platforms where the others were performing.  
Looking up at the blue sky I imagined that my brother would come flying on his clay bird and take me with him. These past few days I thought more often of my family, because the anniversary of me starting to live in Konoha was close. I was snapped out of my thought by loud clapping and cheering of the crowd. _'Now's my turn.'  
_ I stood up in my new outfit that I bought especially for this day. I wore tight black pants together with my knee high combat boots, a sleeveless ruby coloured kimono tied with a black sash and a long-sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. My clay was stashed in two bags on each side of my hip.  
Forcing a smile, I started my presentation.

First off, I send hummingbirds in all direction and let them explode in a firework-like manner, earning astonished sounds from the civilians. Next I made six eagle and let them gather six brave people from the crowd and fly them up here. Together they circled above my head before carrying them back down, which earned another round of clapping.  
I jumped on my own bigger eagle and rose a few meters before the other clay birds each took a bag of cherry blossoms and spread them over the crowd.  
At last I took out a scroll and summoned thousands of clay butterflies. At first they roamed over my head before separating into four groups and circling the other platforms. I demanded them back to roam around me and shielding myself from the crowd. I was about to make the final move when suddenly a paper butterfly landed on my shoulder.

A wide grin appeared on my face. "I understand."  
My last move was spreading the butterflies all over Konoha in an outburst like fashion and letting them fly free. I bowed as people were cheering for me to continue. My grin only widened. "As you wish. Katsu!" The butterflies over Konoha suddenly exploded and panic broke out as my laughter echoed through the village.

 _Flashback, few days ago…_

 _I sat in my room preparing for tomorrows show when all of the sudden I heard tapping at my bedroom window. Looking up I saw one of Deidaras clay birds._ 'Does that mean Deidara-nii got his arms back?' _I immediately opened the window and took the scroll out of the bird's mouth. I smiled, my hopes were confirmed. Deidara was alright and they even thought about my suggestions.  
_ _In my last message I had told my family about the upcoming festival and my part in it. I also proposed that this was the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the village and take Naruto.  
_ _The letter said that my parents and Deidara would come and get the ninetails. Konan would sent me a signal and that's when I would have to act as a Diversion.  
_ _Smiling I hid the bird and letter in a drawer and went back to preparing for tomorrow. Afterwards I went to bed early._

 _End of Flashback…_

I kept on laughing as I threw more ladybugs at Konoha. The destructive power was amazing.  
"What an interesting distraction, yeah. I'm not sure if Pain saw this coming or not, but he gave permission to destroy whatever we want, un." My laughter died abruptly as I turned around to face my brother.  
"Deidara-nii…" Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, as I smiled. Tears of joy  
were rolling down my face as I jumped over to Deidaras clay bird and hugged him tight.  
"I missed you too, yeah." We embraced each other and I forgot the world for a split second until I heard someone scream. "Akatsuki!"  
"Guess, that's my cue, yeah. See ya later!" we both drew a Kunai to make it look as though we were fighting and jumped away from each other.

As Deidara flew away I landed on the floor and started to search for Naruto. It didn't take me too long to find him. Naruto was helping to evacuate civilians.  
"Naruto!"  
"Sakura! What's happening? You were laughing and the next thing I remember are explosions everywhere, what did you do?"  
Faking innocence I responded "That wasn't me, my brother attacked and set off my butterflies. I never intended any of this." He nodded, believing every word I said. "Look there's no time to waste. Lady Tsunade ordered me to hide you from the Akatsuki." He wanted to reject, but I continued "The only reason they are attacking is you. If you want to save the village, come with me." Naruto thought for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Tsunade must be right. Alright let's go!"  
We both jumped onto my larger clay hawk and exited the village. I felt Pains and Konans chakra signature and knew exactly where to bring Naruto.

After a few minutes in the air, we landed in a clearing. "Sakura-chan, where are we?" he asked obviously confused. Seven figures approached from the trees as I smirked.  
"Sakura…chan?"  
"Naruto Uzumaki the ninetails. We came to take you with us." The orange haired male, called Pain said in a monotone voice.  
"Akatsuki." Naruto confirmed with a deep, grim voice. "Sakura-chan get behind me, I'll protect you." He ordered me but I just chuckled. "You want to protect me from my father?" Naruto, my so called best friend froze and turned around slowly. "Sakura-chan, what did you…" before he could finish his sentence he lost consciousness because of my genjutsu. He fell to his knees before his face met with the solid ground. I had learned it especially for the day where I would finally take Naruto. _'Hinata won't be happy, but honestly who cares?'_

Konan took a hesitant step forward, she looked at Pain and he nodded. With the blink of an eye the bluenette, my mother was by my side and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug.  
Tears rolled down both our faces as I returned the hug.  
"I missed you little Blossom."  
"I missed you too…mother."

After a few minutes Pain decided to finally speak "Sakura, your mission was successful."  
I freed myself from Konans iron grip and looked at Pain wide eyed "D-Does that mean I can come home?" He nodded with a small smile.  
"Home." My smile widened but I was suddenly pulled back into reality. "Deidara is having fun in Konoha all by himself, isn't he? I don't think that's fair. Am I allowed to join my brother?"  
"You are, but Konan will accompany you to observe your skills." We nodded and jumped onto my clay hawk after handing Naruto over. We were ready to take off when Pain stopped me "Sakura wait, this is for you. You earned it." My smile grew bigger when he gave me my own Akatsuki cloak, it fit perfectly. I thanked him and we took off in the direction of Konoha where smoke was constantly rising.

 _To be continued…_

Reviews are appreciated ;) thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 5

After dropping off Konan at the Hokage Mountain I went to search for my brother.  
I barely dodged the kunais that flew my way and looked up to see Neji standing on a building in fighting stance. Getting a bit closer to talk to him but not too close to get hit I politely greeted him.  
"I knew you'd betray us, Haruno!" he snarled and I smirked.  
"You never trusted me to begin with, Neji-san. What a shame really, you were the person I hated the least." I chuckled. "Do you want to kill me now, Ne-ji-san?" He growled as I emphasised his name and lunged at me with a kunai ready in his hand.  
"Too slow, yeah." I laughed as I avoided his attacks and he practically fell past me down to the ground. I immediately send some of my ladybug-bombs after him. "Katsu!" they exploded and Neji fell unconscious with a silent scream.  
"That was way too easy…What?!" I wondered out loud as _Neji_ disappeared in a puff of smoke. ' _Shadow clone?!'  
_ "Hn." Hearing this I hardly dodged Neji while he tried to plug that kunai of his into my back. "I knew you would make a tough opponent. Show me what you got Hiyuga, un!" I said as we locked our weapons but he just glared at me.

We jumped apart but I landed on a building first and let the bird catch Neji in mid-air. He struggled to get free but that was futile, my clay birds grip was not something you could escape so easily.  
I laughed at his attempts to get free, unfortunately I underestimated him again as he used his Byakugan to hit the chakra centre of my bird. It fell apart and Neji jumped on the opposite building of the one I stood on.  
Our eyes met as we glared at each other, playtime was officially over.

We jumped in the air at the same time, our weapons clashed together as the real fight started. I dodged most of his attacks, as did he. After minutes it was clear that our taijutsu skills were almost at the same level until I hit him with a chakra infused kick, sending him flying into the next building.  
I wasted no time and ran after him only to dodge another one of his air-punches. I jumped up in the air and send a bunch of hummingbirds his way. They exploded when hitting him which finally knocked him unconscious. I landed next to him and quickly took a kunai out of my weapon pouch slashing through his throat and ending his life.  
A water droplet landed on my hand, when I touched my face I was shocked to discover that it was indeed a tear. I was crying, but why? Did I actually feel sadness because of his death?  
Shaking my head, I thought ' _Don't be silly Sakura, the only people you care about are the members of Akatsuki. Everyone in Konoha is your enemy!'  
_ After saying a quick prayer I stood up, moulded another hawk, jumped on its back and flew into the direction where I sensed Deidaras chakra spike.

When I found him Deidara was circling the Hokage Tower and humiliating Tsunade because she couldn't reach him up there.  
I joined him and greeted my former sensei just as politely as I did Neji. "Good Evening, Lady Tsunade. I see you already met my brother, yeah." I added a sickly sweet smile.  
"Sakura…that coat…How dare you?! You Traitor!" she roared as she threw a big rock at me, which she had ripped out of the once intact Tower.  
Tsunade got even more furious when I barely made any movement when dodging the stone.  
"Come down here you coward!" she roared but suddenly her eyes widened in realisation as she muttered "Narutos chakra, I can't feel it anywhere in the village…What have you done Sakura?!" she yelled the last part but I had the feeling that she already knew the answer and lost most of her fighting spirit because of that. I knew that Tsunade always thought of Naruto as her son, thinking about that, I do feel a bit sad, but there's no helping it now. A mission is a mission, no matter what.

"From what I heard the Kyubi host and you were best friends. Didn't you feel guilty when you betrayed him, yeah?" My brother asked with a concerned look, I on the other hand fixed him with an emotionless stare "This was my mission. I have no regrets." A mad grin spread over my face. "My mission was accomplished, yeah. How about we wreck this rotten village now?" Deidara smiled at me "That's more like it, yeah! Show me what you learned over the years, little Blossom!"  
We looked down at Tsunade and simultaneously stated "But she's first." Raising our hands, we threw multiple bombs at the Hokage. She dodged the minor ones but couldn't escape our great art.  
"Katsu!" the animals exploded while they chased the retreating Tsunade. It was futile though and she was caught up in the massive explosion that destroyed the former Hokage Tower and a few of the smaller nearby buildings.  
After the explosion cleared I scanned the area, Tsunades body was nowhere to be found, and unfortunately I had felt Katsuyus chakra seconds before the Hokage was caught in the explosion. I have the slight suspicious that I haven't seen her for the last time.

xxx

"They were quite fast in evacuating the civilians." I muttered to myself as I flew over the city after separating from Deidara, to do more damage.  
"It's like a ghost town." Suddenly I sensed multiple chakra signatures heading my way and knew that the former rookie twelve would be here any minute. I came to a halt, no point in running away now since I knew they had already discovered me from the way they were heading directly my way.  
Moments later they all appeared on the ground before me. The only ones missing were Hinata and Ino which were probably taking care of injured civilians and Neji, Naruto and Sasuke for obvious reasons.  
"Hey Sakura…" Lee began before they were all taken aback by my appearance since I was proudly wearing the cloak father had given me.  
Soon realisation dawned upon them and Shikamaru was the first to ask "I would like to hear an explanation, who are you and what have you done to Haruno Sakura?"  
I chuckled at first but that turned into a loud laugh. "Believe it! It really is me, Shikamaru and before you ask, no I'm not trapped in some sort of genjutsu nor is someone controlling me like a puppet." I smirked when all of them looked rather shocked except for Shino whose face was mostly hidden by his collar.  
The cool headed Nara successor scratched his head and sighed, a gesture he always did when thinking hard, before asking "Why and how long?"  
"I'm going to answer your question because at this point it doesn't really matter anymore. You see, I was adopted into the Akatsuki when I was a mere child…"  
"Nonsense!" Kiba shouted, his anger getting the best of him. "Konoha took you in after your village was burned down! Everybody knows that!"  
"It's not nice to interrupt someone who placed tiny bombs inside of Akamaru, now is it?" Kiba paled visibly as his jaw dropped. "Y-You…no…" he stuttered and the others tensed too.  
"And here I thought you had a sense of humour. I would never hurt him, you idiot! I'm not a monster, yeah." All though Kiba seemed relieved at my answer he still growled at me.  
"All of you be quiet, I want to hear her out! Please continue, Haruno." Shikamaru ordered them.  
"Like I said before, after a few years in the Akatsuki our Leader gave me the mission to grow up and live as a spy in Konoha and when the time was right I would be the one to catch Uzumaki Naruto, which I already accomplished." I told them with pride in my voice.  
Silence fell upon the battle field except for quiet muttering.

"Sakura who helped me choose the right weapons for me…"  
"The girl who would treat me to my favourite restaurant after a successful mission…"  
"The chess games we played…"  
"The times she came over just to play with Akamaru and give me advice…"  
"She always talked to me even though the rest rarely acknowledged my presence…"  
"Our youthful Sakura…was a lie…? And Naruto has already fallen victim to her youthfulness…" Lee muttered with wide eyes.

Lee clenched his fists and cried out to Tenten "Tenten, the formation we trained yesterday! Now!"  
Said girl nodded and vanished from my sight together with Lee. _'I don't remember her being this fast, she improved. This could be entertaining.'  
_ Lee suddenly appeared in front of me and kicking me off my bird towards Tenten who appeared behind me already holding two swords. They pierced right through me as a silent scream escaped my lips, the brunette smiled but her expression soon turned into a shocked one when my body began to melt onto the ground.  
Tenten quickly let go of her swords and jumped down to Lee and the others. The destroyed buildings all around them slowly disappeared and the world turned into a mess of red, orange and yellow colours.  
"What's happening Shikamaru?" asked a nervous Choji dreading the obvious answer.  
"Did you forget that Sakura was a genjutsu type? She probably trapped us in her from the very beginning and was just messing with us.

" _You're absolutely right Shikamaru, like always, yeah."_ my voice echoed through their minds.

"Oi! Come out and fight us head on you coward!" Kiba shouted but Shikamaru got his attention with a long sigh "She's not a coward, Kiba. She just used her abilities and strategical thinking and did the most logical thing."  
"Did you just really defend her?!" Kiba argued back.  
"No I just stated the obvious. If only we had Ino with us, then we could easily break free."  
"So what's the plan mastermind?! Just sitting around and doing nothing?! Oi Sakura, let us out and fight me fair!"  
"Troublesome…"

I chuckled as I watched them argue when suddenly I felt two chakra signatures approach. The two missing girls would finally join. I didn't plan on killing them though and just flew away, leaving them standing just where we had met. Ino would be able to break them free from my jutsu and they would tell her what had happened and how I betrayed them. From that point on we would officially be enemies.

"Until we meet again…"

xxx

"Let's go Deidara, I've had enough fun for today, un." I told my brother who seemed a bit disappointed but nodded nonetheless.  
"Alright, time for a family reunion, yeah!" he grinned and I smiled finally leaving this place.  
We flew past the Hokage Mountain and picked up Konan who was quite proud of her children.  
Because we travelled in the air it took us only two days to get to the village hidden in the rain.  
We talked the whole time, I shared some of my memories about Konoha and they told me what had been going on while I was gone.

xxx

This is where the Akatsuki main-hideout was all this time. The people who lived here respected the Akatsuki and saw Pain as their leader as well, Konan had told me that on our way here.  
' _The village hidden in the rain.'_ Even though it wasn't raining when we arrived the clouded sky still seemed dull. We landed on the roof of the highest building as we jumped off Deidara dissolved the bird. Pain was already waiting as I ran towards him and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Welcome home, my little Blossom."  
"I'm home…" I answered with a bright smile even though tears were freely rolling down my face.

 **Authors note:  
** I don't know if I want to continue this story from this point or not or just write a one-chapter sequel, I'll let you decide. ;)  
Reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading and have a nice day! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 6  
' _I can't believe I'm actually back home.'_ I thought as I let myself fall into the big bed that stood in the right corner of my own room. A content sigh escaped my lips as I laid there, thinking back to the previous events.

 _After I nearly crushed Pain with my hug he escorted us inside, past the staircase leading to the roof and down into the living room that was currently occupied by Hidan and Kisame fighting about the remote control of the TV.  
_ _Pain cleared his throat and the two idiots looked up at him, then their gaze wandered to me. After staring at me for what felt like an eternity, they snapped out of their daze and jumped to their feet.  
_ _Kisame was the first one to speak "You're all grown up now, huh shrimp. Great to see ya again, kiddo." He grinned at me with those shark-like teeth.  
_ 'Most people are afraid of the former mist ninja, but he is family to me and his teeth are actually really cool _.'  
_ " _The little Bitch is finally back, I'll have to thank Lord Jashin later for that." Hidan greeted me in his usual way. '_ Some things never change.' _I suddenly blushed when I noticed that he was only wearing comfortable ninja pants but no shirt or whatsoever._ 'He really looks better than I remember, damn it!' _Looking down to the side, I concentrated my chakra quickly to my face making the blush disappear and with as much self-control as I could muster I greeted him back with an honest smile "Nice to see you too faggot."  
_ _There were different reactions to my swearing, Pains eyes widened for a second before going back to emotionless-normal, Kisame actually laughed at that, Dei-nii looked at me shocked and demanded to know where I learnt this sort of language and Hidan just smiled back at me.  
_ " _You'd make a fine Jashinist, bitch. How about it?" he asked me grinning but before I could answer three pairs of eyes glared daggers at Hidan. He paled and excused himself before going back to his room.  
_ " _Now that that is settled how about I show you to your room? You can change and meet the others later at dinner." Konan asked with a small smile.  
_ " _I have a room…?" I wondered out loud.  
_ " _Of course, it's your old bedroom, but obviously we adjusted it to fit your age every year. We hope you like it."  
_ _We had talked all the way to my room on the first floor above the living room, now we stood in front of a wooden door with a single Sakura blossom on it.  
_ _I also noticed that most of the furniture was built of mahogany wood but my door was different. It held a lighter shade._

 _Opening it I was rather shocked. My room was beautiful, the opposite walls were either white or blood red, my favourite colours. In the right corner stood a four-poster-bed with a small nightstand and a bookshelf next to it. I let my hand brush over several medical books that I had never seen before. Next to it was a door that lead to my own private bathroom, as Konan had said.  
_ _On the opposite wall was a desk, with chair, next to it a wardrobe. When I opened it, I was surprised to see lots of casual clothes, but also two extra cloaks and multiple weapon scrolls.  
_ _The wall in between held a window, where I could see down to the market place.  
_ _After showing me everything, Konan excused herself and left me to my own devices._

I had changed into some black pants and a fitting red tank top after Konan had left and then laid down on the comfortable bed.  
I was playing absentmindedly with a bit of clay and thought about how Konoha was doing at the moment. A smile found its way to my lips when I thought about Kiba telling Ino the truth. How betrayed she must feel. ' _I'd love to see her face at the moment.'_ I laughed, chuckle and then quietly sobbed. ' _The friendship with Ino or the others had been real though.'_ I heard a little voice in the back of my mind saying.

There was a knock on the door, but I didn't reply instead the door opened on its own and Deidara came in.  
I quickly wiped the tears away and smiled up at him, even though I knew it was useless because he had seen them.  
Dei-nii sat down next to me on the bed and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"What is it Dei…?"  
"Don't play it strong Sakura, just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help, un." He gave me an encouraging smile, and I returned it with a small one.

"Alright." Sigh. "Konoha was not all bad, the rookie nine, my former team, I don't hate them as much as I thought I would, you know. I feel a bit sad for betraying them, but on the other side I feel glad that I don't have to hide myself anymore. I'm…It's just…Argh, I don't know, I just have to settle in, I guess."  
"You've really grown up, Sakura yeah. I'm proud of you, not just me but all of us. It's hard to pull off this kind of mission but you did it. The friendships you had in Konoha, I'm sure they were real, but that was only a part of your life that is now over, you have to move on. I'm not telling you to forget them, but remember them as a good part in your life, because as shinobi we know that the negative parts dominate, yeah."  
"Wow Dei, I didn't think you were…" growl… "…this hungry." I sweat-dropped. "Ah yeah, the reason why I came here is that dinner is ready. You coming, yeah?" he grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Sure."

xxx

We walked into the kitchen where everyone was already seated. I sat down in between Deidara and Konan.  
Pain stood up and cleared his throat and began to talk "Before we eat, I'd like to mention Sakuras return to the Akatsuki, thanks to her long-term mission we were able to capture the ninetails Naruto Uzumaki. In the Name of Akatsuki I hereby thank you and as your farther I say I'm really proud of you." He smiled at the last part and I couldn't help but grin with my teeth showing as everyone, even Itachi, smiled at me. He sat back down and wished everyone to enjoy their meals.  
' _This is strange…'  
_ "Sakura what's the matter? You've been starring at everyone with a strange look, like you were expecting something else." Konan remarked.  
"I'm sorry, it's just the silence and normal behaviour. I'm not really used to it. Dinner in Konoha was the exact opposite, I'm happy though. I've been waiting for this for so long." Tears of joy were running down my cheeks as everyone smiled and we all continued eating.

xxx

"You can do it, Sakura! Blow his head off, yeah!" Deidara shouted at me as I dodged another sword swing of Kisames giant sword. _'Easier said than done, hm!'_ After jumping back a few meters I gathered chakra into my fist and punched the ground of the akatsuki training area. It was outside of the city, so I didn't have to worry about my strength. It resembled the training grounds in Konoha.  
The floor collapsed and distracted Kisame as he tried to jump on a tree and in the meanwhile I hid underground and placed my bombs all over the training grounds. After the dust settled I felt Kisame jump back onto the ground to look for me. The bombs I had placed where snakes and when Kisame would come close enough my clay animals will resurface and attach themselves to him.  
"Stop hiding, little Blossom! I want a fair fight, come on!" he yelled, thinking that I had made a run for it. Oh, how wrong he was.  
Kisame was now walking towards me, this was the perfect moment to attack. My snakes all resurfaced at once, wrapping themselves around his body slowing down his movements.  
For a moment he was stunned and that was all the time I needed to appear before him and deliver a fatal kick into his rips, successfully breaking one or two.  
Kisame was pushed back a few meters and announced that he had underestimated me. "Alright, you won shrimp."  
Deidara, who had been watching the whole fight, ran up to me and we high-fived. "Good job, blossom, yeah! We need to celebrate your victory, after both of you are patched up, of course." He grinned and we nodded.  
"Alright, let's head back, hm."  
"You can go ahead, I'll heal Kisame and then we join you back at the base, alright?"  
"Sure." He answered and jumped onto a clay bird and headed back.

' _Time goes by pretty fast when you're around family. I can't believe it's already been a month since I joined the Akatsuki again. Sure at first it was a bit unfamiliar but now…I'm really happy.  
_ _Even though I blush every time I see Hidan shirtless, which is all of the time or Zetsu creeping up behind me and asking me to help him in his garden, Kakutsu lecturing me about how to save money, Itachi speaking in riddles and Kisame…well being Kisame. Nonetheless I really enjoy making dinner with Konan or having challenging chess games with Pain. But my favourite thing are the complex discussions with Sasori-danna. It's like we think in the same way, I respect him and he is one of the few who treats me like an equal and not like the little blossom that most of the Akatsuki see. Hidan says that Sasori-danna is just some emotionless puppet but I can't believe that. Sure he has a puppet body but that only shows his love for eternal art and he still has human emotions, Sasori just chooses not to show them openly, which I admire. Basically we're a big strange family, which I'm happy to be part of.'_

"Kisame, is it ok if I heal you're ribs? I'm just asking in case you're too proud." I cheekily smiled up at him. "Nah, it's ok if you have chakra left?" I nodded and began to work by placing my hands on his chest and concentrated my healing chakra into his broken bones.  
A sigh escaped his lips as my chakra began to heal _'Interesting. At first glance her chakra feels cold and soothing…but there's more to it. It is more than just ice cold, it is…dark. You can learn a ton of things from a person's chakra and hers just sends chills down my spine. Just what did this mission do to our little blossom?! She sure has matured, everyone knows that but I wonder what she's hiding behind her happy façade?'_

"Alright, I'm finished. Do you want me to heal the rest too or are you too much of a man and let it heal in time?" I asked the blue guy in front of me.  
"Nah thanks, that's enough. Let's head back now, I'm sure your brother is already waiting."  
I nodded and we headed back to the base without much talking, both of us enjoying the silence while we walked.

xxx

I took another drag of my cigarette as I watched as the civilians carry on their daily life. Hating the taste that it left in my mouth I threw it on the floor and made my way through the make-shift roads of Konoha to meet with the others. It's been a month since the attack and there's still no hope insight even with Kakashi as the new Hokage. ' _She really got us good.'_

I was nearly at the old team seven training grounds when Ino joined me. She looked even paler than usual since the incident with Sakura. She didn't take it well. "Hello Shika." She gave me a weak smile, which I didn't return. "Hello Ino, how are you holding up?" Even though I knew the answer. "I'm fine thanks. What about you?" I just sighed. "Troublesome."

When we arrived everyone else was already there. Kiba and Shino were leaning against a tree in silence with a sobbing Hinata standing in front of them. Sakura taking Naruto had hit her harder than most of us. We all knew she was madly in love with the blonde idiot and there hadn't been a day she didn't cry for him. Kiba didn't change that much on the outside, he hid his true emotions quite well and Shino wasn't the type to talk at all.  
Lee and Tenten were sitting on the grass in front of the three training posts. Since we got the information of Nejis death the two haven't been the same as before. Lee was calmer than before and Tenten…she is silent all the time. We all knew that she had a thing for Neji, but never had the chance to confess. Most of us had changed. Choji wasn't even munching on chips, he just sat there with the rest in silence. To be honest I just didn't feel anything, we are shinobi and we all knew what our life would be like that's why I closed off my emotions a long time ago. But I know as well that it's not easy to take Sasukes betrayal and now Sakuras too.

"Shikamaru, what is this meeting even about?" asked Kiba while walking up to me. "There's a reason for summoning you and it's not a pleasant one." I took out another cigarette and lit it as they all gave me questioning looks.  
"The Hokage gave us a mission. Haruno Sakura is a missing Nin of Konoha and therefore it is our duty to get her back. Also because of her relationships with Akatsuki he wants her alive for interrogation purposes but if necessary we have to kill her to prevent further damage. The mission starts tomorrow at sunrise and…"

"You're telling me that little pink haired Sakura is a missing ninja and is also associated with the famous Akatsuki? Are you kidding me?" The group tensed, they knew that voice. Suddenly four people jumped in front of them and in a matter of seconds the former rookie nine had drawn their weapons and were ready to fight the intruder. Sasuke Uchiha and his Team.  
I looked closely and was stunned to see them all with Konoha gear and headbands.  
Straightening up I looked at the Uchiha with a smile. "Tsunade-sama was right. You came back, didn't you?" Practically feeling the eyes of the others on my back I opted for a quick explanation. "It was the idea of the third Hokage. He saw potential in team seven and set a plan into motion that most people would think of as idiotic, but it worked in the end more or less. Naruto studied under Jiraya, Sakura under Tsunade and Sasuke under Orochimaru. In short the whole village had to think that Sasuke was a traitor so that Orochimaru wouldn't get suspicious." My gaze shifted to the Uchiha "You're here, that means that you were successful, am I right?"  
He nodded with an arrogant smile and I looked back to the others who didn't seem to believe a single word I said.  
"Even though I normally believe in Shikamaru, this is hard to believe." Choji said.  
"I agree." Shino muttered silently.  
"What about our senseis? Were they informed?" Lee asked still in fighting stance.  
"Face it Uchiha, too much has happened for us to just simply believe you!" _'Troublesome.'_

While Sasukes Team had been fairly quiet the whole time, the red haired girl named Karin finally exploded. "Listen here you punks! Since I joined Sasuke-kun there wasn't a day that he hasn't thought about Konoha! At first I didn't understand but when he told me the truth it all made sense! Don't think this was an easy mission! He has feelings too and believe me, concealing them when he faced Konoha Ninjas who hated his guts wasn't easy!" Her outburst made them at least drop their fighting stance.

"This is way too troublesome." I formed a hand seal and scrolls appeared before everyone. "Look these are official mission scrolls. Everything you want to know is written in them, at least believe the Hokage. We have wasted enough time!" Gazing back to Sasukes team I asked "I take it that you want participate in this mission?"  
"First tell me, what happened. I came back and Konoha is destroyed, Tsunade is dead and Kakashi is Hokage. The idiot just told me to find you before he vanished in a puff of smoke. What the hell happened?!" he asked me, his emotions getting the better of him. I sighed. "Alright everyone sit down, I'll explain everything from the start."

xxx

"Wow that doesn't really sound like the Sakura you always talked about Sasuke. I didn't think much of her but now that I know that she has connections to Kisame I really want to meet her." Suigetsu grinned. Juugo just sighed and didn't say much more when Karin hit Suigetsu over the head.  
"Shut up Suigetsu!" she shouted but looked concerned at Sasuke who stared at the grass on the ground. He suddenly looked up at Hinata. "Hinata,…" he began with a serious voice. "We will get Naruto back. I promise." The others also had determined smiled on their faces, starting to believe Shikamarus explanation.

"Alright, tomorrow at sunrise we will set out to Amegakure and get them back!"

 _To be continued…_

 **Authors Note:  
** **I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update, school was just too much and there was no time to do anything. At least the chapter is a bit longer. I'll try to update soon.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading. ^-^ Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 7  
Opening Pains office and walking in I greeted him "Leader-sama, you asked for me?"  
"There's no one else here, you can call me father here." He smiled at me and asked me to take a seat but his smile was soon replaced by a serious expression.  
"The reason I asked you to come here is, that I want to talk to you about the extraction of the ninetails. I want you to be a part of that." There was a short silence as he scanned my face for any sort of reaction but I remained passive. "Sakura, you are the best medic, you surpassed Tsunade a long time ago, is that right?" I nodded. "Good, now I have noticed that all the Jinjuriki up until now have died just a few minutes after the extraction due to the excessive chakra-loss."  
"I think I have an idea about what you're proposing, father."  
"I know that the ninetails is quite dear to you even though you don't want to admit it in front of everyone. This is why I want you to be present at the extraction. You'll have a few minutes to do everything you can to safe that boys life. This is a onetime chance to safe him, because we will extract the tailed beast no matter what and safe them."  
Even though I looked Pain directly in the eyes my mind was nowhere near us. Questions were racing through my head at full speed. _Would I be able to safe him? What would happen if I did? He would hate me for betraying him, I don't know if I could stand that. And what about Konoha? Would they be happy that he lived and stop hating me or try to kill me nonetheless?  
_ Pain seeing as I fought an inner battle, sent me back to my room to think about his offer and tell him my decision today at dinner.

I sat on my bed with my knees drawn to my body and my arms around them with my head resting on top. I knew the answer already but my head kept showing me possible outcomes.  
Either I would safe Naruto, go back to Konoha, live happily, forget his plan to kill all the Akatsuki including me.  
This wasn't likely to happen.  
Another option was that Naruto would live but decide that he still wanted all of us dead and together with Konoha hunt us down until every last one of us was dead. That is if we didn't kill him first where my efforts would be in vain.  
This was more likely to happen.  
And the third option was that I wouldn't be able to safe him, Konoha would hunt us down and because no one would be able to kill us they would die first. I admit I am a bit cocky thinking this.

Rising my head I looked at my alarm clock so see it was around five at noon. I had missed lunch but I didn't feel hungry at all but I wanted to help Konan in the kitchen. I had made my decision, no matter the outcome I would safe Naruto because I have faith in my skills but know my boundaries as well.

xxx

"Sakura, I expect your answer now." Pain stated as we all had sat down at the dining table ready to eat. The comfortable atmosphere had suddenly turned into a serious one.  
"I will be present at the extraction and heal the Jinjuriki Uzumaki Naruto afterwards and I will succeed in saving his life." Pain nodded and with that everyone relaxed once more.

xxx

I was the first one to arrive at the gate, earlier than we agreed because of my position as team leader. Compared to Kakashi for example I knew the importance of my position.  
Shortly after lighting my cigarette Hinata arrived together with Ino, the two girls had bonded more over losing a precious person. One after another arrived and finally, only two minutes late, Sasuke showed up with his team.  
"Alright. Now that everyone is here we can officially begin the mission to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura who has been declared a missing Nin of Konoha." Taking out a map, I showed them the way. "The journey should take about three days. Once we reach the borders we'll rest there for the night. Are there any questions?"  
They exchanged nervous glances, no one daring to pose the one question everyone was afraid of until Hinata stepped forward.  
"How do we proceed if Naruto is...is…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. "Dead." Sasuke finished for her. I took a drag of the cigarette and sighed. "We have to retrieve both of them either dead or alive, that's the Hokages order. But I ensure you that I'll do anything to bring Naruto home alive. Now let's head out!" We ran out of the village and into the woods in the direction of Amegakure, the village hidden in the rain.

I was running in front of everyone when suddenly Sasuke decided to join me. "Shikamaru, I have a question."  
"Troublesome, but I'm all ears Uchiha."  
"You said that we would do anything to bring back Naruto alive, what about Sakura?"  
"I expected you to notice that. Sakura was a dear friend but she is a threat to Konoha and to Naruto. In the worst case scenario one of us will have to kill her." Silence followed my answer for the rest of the trip until the next rest. Little did I know that Sasuke fought an inner battle with himself.

' _Kakashi had told us the whole story about Sakura but I couldn't believe that little pink haired Sakura had been a spy all this time. She really was a great actress, damn it. No one ever saw through her. The worst part is that I risked my life all this time for Naruto and especially her. Now one of us had to kill her? No! I won't let that happen. Not after they did so much to bring him back. It was an act on my side but still, her emotions seemed so real at that time. There's no way that all this had been an act! I won't let her die. She'll come back no matter what I have to do!'  
_ With that the last Uchiha had made up his mind to save his teammate.

For once Lee's troublesome ambition got them to the borders faster than expected so that we could set up our camp and rest for tomorrow's arrival in Amegakure.

xxx

"Come in." Sasoris voice echoed through the door.  
"Excuse the intrusion, Sasori no danna but Leader-sama told me yesterday that you would inform me of the extraction ritual in the morning." I informed him after closing the door. He nodded and motioned for me to sit in his bed while he remained seated at his work bench.  
"Alright, first do you remember the training grounds you almost destroyed, brat? Further into the forest is an entrance to a cave big enough to summon the demonic statue. Once it's summoned Pain has to synchronise with it and we each stand on a finger of the statue. Then we perform the same hand seals and concentrate on a steady chakra flow and the statue seals the tailed beast. Your task is to stand by till we're finished, because if you get caught up in the jutsu Pain would murder every single one of us." I wasn't exactly sure if he was joking or not with his monotone voice and emotionless face. "Then you can tend to the Jinjuriki."  
"Thank you for the information, Sasori no danna. There's still something that I would like to know, if that is alright with you." He motioned for me to continue. ' _Damn it, my curiosity will be the end of me!'  
_ "Sasori no danna, how is it that you haven't changed since I left the Akatsuki when I was a child?" I mentally congratulated myself for keeping a steady voice. ' _Wait, do I even want to know why?!'  
_ "Why do you want to know, brat?" Sasori asked, his eyes burning holes into my head.  
"I…uhm…I was just curious that's all." There goes my steady voice and I knew he didn't believe a word I said.  
"Don't lie to me, brat. I already know the answer there's no point in hiding it. You want to know if you could do the same, am I right? Unfortunately that won't happen." ' _Wait, what?!'  
_ "N-No, that's not it!" I shouted and for the first time he looked slightly amused. "Oh, is that so?" he asked with a small smirk tugging his lips. "Anyway, the reason why I didn't age is this." He opened his cloak enough for me to see his true form.  
"Now I understand. Thank you Sasori no danna but I don't think becoming a puppet is my ideal way to become immortal. Maybe I really should try to become a Jashinist, un?" For a moment my voice was drained of all emotion. I had forgotten who I was talking to and quickly changed the subject.  
"When is the extraction planned again?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"I see, thanks again danna. See ya later." I opened the door but before I could leave Sasori stopped me, his voice low and a bit sad. "Sakura, whatever happened in the past, don't let it identify yourself, promise me that you won't lose who you are." Without turning around I walked out and closed the door behind me.

xxx

We had finally reached our destination but strategically it was the safest to build our camp for the night within a fair distance away from Amegakure. "Alright, listen up. We'll rest here for the night. Tomorrow Hinata will use her Byakugan to scan the area and find their actual hideout. The plan is just to retrieve Naruto and Haruno. There's no need for pointless fighting. If there are no questions I'll take the first shift and watch over the camp. Sasuke, I'll wake you in about four hours, that alright with you?" I got his signature "Hn." in return and took that as a yes. "Alright, good night everyone."

It was raining when I sat on a tree, watching over the others. Thankfully the trees provided enough shelter for us not to be soaked. A movement in the dark caught my attention and a second later Ino was sitting next to me on the thick branch.  
"Can't sleep?"  
"Yeah." We sat there in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again.  
"I heard what you said to Sasuke when we first set out. Do you really plan on killing Sakura?"  
I sighed, not this troublesome topic again. "If you heard everything then you know that if the situation demands it and we have no other choice, then yes. I will."  
Even in the darkness I could see the tears building up in her eyes. Putting my arm around her shoulder I drew her near and comforted my teammate. ' _This really is one of the most troublesome missions we ever had.'_

xxx

"Sakura you'll wait here on standby until the extraction is over. It should take about twelve hours and I'll tell you when it's safe to move."  
"Yes Leader-sama."  
Afterwards he jumped up and took his position on one of the fingers of the grand statue together with the other members and started the jutsu. In the meantime I was sitting on the verge of the cave outside of Amegakure.  
At first I was about to jump in when that foreign energy engulfed Naruto and his scream echoed through the cave but I restrained myself as Sasori-danna fixed me with a serious Expression.  
After what felt like an eternity I suddenly felt a few strong chakra signatures heading our way and tensed visibly. _'I knew them!'  
_ "Pain!" I screamed.  
"I know Sakura. We're almost done. Zetsu is already on his way to delay their arrival. Stay put."  
Gritting my teeth I knew I had to stay because of Naruto.

The energy finally left Naruto and his body fell motionless to the ground. Pain nodded and that was my cue to move. Kneeling next to his body I first checked his heart beat. It was faint but still there. I immediately sent my chakra into his body, thankfully both of us had similar chakra even though my affinity for wind was less developed than it was for fire, it would still work. It had to.  
I started slowing by letting my chakra pulse through his body, adding more and more. His faint breathing began to stabilize as his heartbeat to my delight. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes.  
"S-Saku…ra…?"  
"Yes Naruto, I'm here. It's going to be alright, ok? Everything is going to be alright." I reassured him.  
"N-No. Kurama…he…he's gone…"  
' _The ninetails has a name?!'  
_ "I know Naruto, but it's ok. I'll explain when you're better, alright?"  
He slowly nodded before he closed his eyes again as he lost consciousness again. That's when one side of the cave suddenly broke down and a group of Konoha Nins invaded.  
Pain and my eyes met and we nodded. That's when all the members teleported back to the headquarters and let me handle Konoha.  
I had sensed their chakra a while ago and my father and I agreed that I would be allowed to handle them alone. I knew that they must have used Hinatas Byakugan to scan the whole area and find us.  
Since I was now alone with them I had to welcome them but Shikamaru beat me to that.

"Sakura Haruno, you are officially a missing Nin of Konoha and we're here to bring you and Naruto back." His eyes landed on the sleeping boy next to me on the floor and he sighed. "Please tell me he isn't dead because that would mean I wouldn't be able to hold anyone back from killing you and you know how troublesome that would be for me." He drawled in his usual lazy voice.  
I chuckled, as if one of them could kill me. Suddenly I saw him, Sasuke Uchiha was with them?!

"Don't worry Nara. Naruto is fine even though the tailed beast inside him was extracted I got to him in time and saved his life. You're free to take him back to Konoha, we don't need him anymore. And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'll stay here with my family. You don't know how long I've waited to finally come home…but this is a story for another time. I want to avoid pointless fights."  
"Just like us. This is why we ask you to come voluntary with us."  
"My answer will remain the same, but before we start a fight that you can't win how about you tell me what the Uchiha behind you is doing here." I demand, my voice never wavering and I notice the Uchiha narrowing his eyes. He moves so that he stands right next to Shikamaru and whispers something that I couldn't quite catch. Shikamaru nods and with a flash Sasuke vanished.

If my senses weren't trained this high I couldn't have blocked his Kunai in time, but I did and he just stared at me in surprise as we locked our weapons. I couldn't help but chuckle "Don't tell me this is really all the mighty Uchiha is capable of." I say before we jump apart and a small white butterfly landed on his shoulder.  
"Sasuke watch out!" Shikamaru screams but it is too late as I scream "Katsu!" but nothing happens.  
For a moment everything is silent until I process what happened when I see a flicker of lightning run over his shoulder. ' _How interesting, the Uchiha figured it out.'  
_ "Forget it Sakura. That won't work on me. You see my lightning style chakra can deactivate your jutsu which means you should better give up." Sasuke seemed pretty cocky about this.

"Fine you got me. Lightning, that's my big weakness." I confirm. "Now that we won't waste our time on fighting because I have no chance I propose that we talk and a part of your team can take Naruto back to Konoha. How about it." Shikamaru thought about it because as the team captain he had to decide on how they would continue the mission.  
"Alright Sakura, we'll talk but I want Hinata, Shino, and Sasukes team to take Naruto back to Konoha and report as fast as possible and then come back if needed. The rest of us will stay and make sure that you come back with us dead or alive, Haruno. Did you all get that? Then go!"  
Sasukes team shot him unsure looks but he nodded and off they were together with an unconscious Naruto.  
Left were only Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Tenten and I. ' _This could be interesting.'_

I sat down with a sigh and motioned for them to do the same. It seemed like they didn't trust me at all and only sat down after Shikamaru told them to. Especially the chicken-headed Uchiha unnerved me with his emotionless demeanour. We glared at each other for what seemed like ten minutes until Kiba broke the silence. "Shikamaru, can't we just kill her, I mean we are wasting our time glaring at each other!" "Shut up Kiba! Sakura is my best friend! Don't you dare kill her!?" I couldn't help but sigh, looking over at Ino with a sad smile. "Is that true Ino? After I killed Tsunade and Neji you still think of me as your best friend?" I smiled as tears ran down my face and Ino also started crying. "Of course Sakura!" I stood up as Ino quickly ran over to me and we hugged each other.

Sasuke showed to emotion when I looked up, Choji didn't seem to understand what was happening just like Kiba, Shikamaru looked cautious and Tenten was about to join us when I spoke up loud and clear. "Ino, you really are an idiot, aren't you." With that my chakra scalpel pierced through her chest. I ripped out her heart and let her fall to the ground, a pool of her own blood already started forming around her. Tossing the no longer beating heart next to her I grinned like a madwoman. "You see dear Ino, our friendship was real but after I re-joined my family I discovered that my connection to Konoha made me weak and we can't have that, now can we?"

 **To be continued…**

 **Authors Note:  
** **Thanks for reading :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Review.  
** **Have a nice day and until next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 8  
A puddle of blood began to form around my teammate's lifeless body. The girl I had known all my life and the one who had always been on my side. Ino was dead and she had been killed by none other than the person she has still considered to be her best friend. Haruno Sakura, missing nin, former member of the rookie twelve of Konoha and apprentice of the former Hokage Tsunade, also killed by that pink haired Kunoichi.  
At this point I had pushed aside all reason and was ready to launch myself at her when she slowly raised her finger to her mouth. "Ssshhh." She hissed before suddenly forming her all too familiar hand sign. "Katsu!"  
Sasuke jumped out of the way while I was thrown forward because of the explosions behind me. Turning in mid-air I witnessed as the rest of my team fell to the ground with burn marks all over their bodies. Both Sasuke and I jumped back to them in order to check their pulse until we heard her voice echo through the cave. "The burns aren't that bad, they're fine for the moment but they should get treated soon or else it might be too late."  
' _That's it!'_ but before I got a chance to strike Sasuke laid his hand on my shoulder to hold me back. "Don't lose your cool, Nara. I'll deal with her." I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding and nodded. "Don't underestimate her, Uchiha, she's not the girl you remember. She's strong. Also, don't kill her. We need her alive."  
"I'm the last Uchiha, you shouldn't underestimate me either, Nara. But I appreciate your concern, don't worry, I know what to do." In that moment Sasuke flashed me one of the rare Uchiha-smiles.

xxx

After ripping out Ino's heart which was completely spontaneous by the way, I had to get rid of the unnecessary bystanders. Fortunately I had already placed a few of my snakes underground, they were already waiting for their turn. After they had attached themselves to their prey without them knowing I unleashed my jutsu. "Katsu!"  
I figured fighting the Nara alone would be boring, thankfully the last Uchiha had decided to grace us with his presence.  
Iwa against Nara and Uchiha. This could be interesting even though they had decided to keep me alive, but why should I do the same? ' _You still care for them in the farthest corner of your heart.' 'Damn it, I hate how right that is!'  
_ The Nara should be furious by now. It even seemed like he was about to attack when Sasuke stepped in by placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering something to him. Then the Uchiha stepped forward and fixed me with an emotionless stare.  
It was about to get interesting when Sasuke activated his sharingan but I knew better than to just look into his eyes. Because of his lighting style I was reduced to medical ninjutsu and taijutsu. The truth was that I was pretty good in close distance fighting but I preferred my long range jutsus more because I could see the full extent of my art from a safe distance.  
Lost in my thoughts for a second was enough for Sasuke to hit me in the stomach and send me flying across the room and into a wall. The air was forced out of my lungs and I coughed up a little blood. My chakra instinctively reacted and flowed to my wounds effectively healing them within seconds. When I looked up I could see that Sasuke was still where he had hit me and Shikamaru just stared at us in shock, guess he couldn't believe that I was taken by surprise. I chuckled as I whipped the blood from my chin and stood up, ready to counterattack. "Not bad Uchiha. Not bad, but I'm not finished yet." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a scroll. I bit my thumb to draw blood which I smeared on the now open scroll. In a puff of smoke appeared hundreds of clay beetles which flew around me.  
The Uchiha laughed "You still don't get it, do you. You bombs won't work on me." He used his lighting style to render them useless but I smiled at him.  
"These are no bombs." With that the insects started to speed towards him, Shikamaru gasped. "Sasuke watch out! She's a poison specialist!" He had figured it out but it was too late.  
"What?! Since when?!" the sharingan user screamed as he too figured it out and tried to avoid all the insects which had gathered around him.  
I just laughed and started to run towards him with chakra gathering in my fists. When he jumped away from the insects which had covered me. When they separated in front of him I jumped forward and punched him back in the stomach but unlike him I had super human strength. He gasped and blood escaped his mouth when he collided with the wall not far from Shikamaru. He slid down the wall motionless after leaving a mark himself in the form of his body. At least we were equal now.  
The Nara tried to stand up and check on him but in all the commotion he forgot about the poisonous insects and didn't realise that he had been stung by one of them. His vision blurred as the fell to the side.

I grinned victoriously before kneeling next to Shikamaru. "Don't worry, it's not deadly. You'll be able to feel your body in about an hour." I glanced at the Uchiha who seemed to be unconscious for now.  
"I don't want to kill you, Shikamaru but I want you to hear me out. Naruto is fine, I healed him because I wanted him alive and I won't kill any of you if you don't kill any of us either. As for Ino or Neji, that was merely a message that should warn you. Even though I like you all, I will always be part of Akatsuki and I will never return to Konoha no matter what. I would rather die, believe me." I smiled a little. "I'll share a secret with you. The Akatsuki was founded to rescue the tailed beasts and send them back to where they came from. During this extraction ritual Pains mind is send into the host where he tells them the story of how the tailed beasts came into this world by accident and were mostly used for war and fights between the villages. He tells them about their pain and together they agree on freeing them and sending them back home. Afterwards the host doesn't remember having this talk and without proper help they die of chakra loss. The Akatsuki mean no harm, we are merely a group of outcasts or as I see it, a special family. The reason why I trust you with this secret is that I believe you're smart enough to understand. If I give you the antidote now, I want you to take the injured, leave and go back to Konoha and never, and I mean never come back to hunt down my family again." I fixed him with a cold murderous look. "Or Jashin help me, I'll destroy Konoha, got that?" He nodded slightly even though he could barely move any of his limbs.

"Release." I whispered together with the hand sign and the genjutsu I was in faded away. The only thing that had changed was that Sasuke wasn't lying against the wall unconscious but rather standing next to me with his sword against my shoulder. Shikamaru was still lying on the ground in front of me.  
"You knew this was a genjutsu, hn. Should have known. You really improved but I still want you to come back to Konoha." He demanded with a monotone voice. I sighed. "I have no interest in reviving your clan with you but I'm sure that female teammate of yours would be glad to help." I answered still not facing him.  
"That's not the only reason and I have no interest in Karin, believe me."  
"Well, I don't care. Now put away that sword, I know you heard everything and you know it's the truth." After a moment of debating with himself the Uchiha put away his weapon and sat down next to me.  
"You know we won't just go back to Konoha alone, right?" Sasuke said after some minutes of mutual silence after I had given Shikamaru the antidote. "He's right, we have orders." The Nara said when he could move his head again. "Well how about you just retreat, take care of your wounded comrades and tell Kakashi that my family and I were too powerful for you to overcome."  
"And what if he just sends out more powerful shinobi or even Naruto to get you back?" Sasuke asked and the Nara nodded.  
"Kakashi is no idiot, rebuilding Konoha is your top priority at the moment, isn't it? Also, now that we have all the tailed beasts we are able to send them home and our mission is accomplished. Also, the only thing that awaits me in Konoha will be a trial for killing Tsunade, do you really think I would just take that?"  
"No, but…"  
"Exactly. You should go now. The antidote should have taken affect by now and the others need medical treatment. Also, my family will be here soon to check up on me and I won't guarantee for anything when they arrive."  
We all stood up and Shikamaru made some shadow clones to carry their wounded teammates. He was ready to exit the cave and waited for Sasuke to join him.  
"One thing before you leave Sasuke." I lowered my voice so that only he could hear me. "Itachi wanted me to tell you something. He said that if you ever wanted to talk, just come to Amegakure and he'll find you. Also if you want to stay here, we would gladly welcome you." I said with a small smile and he nodded. "Thank you Sakura but that won't be necessary, because he'll come to me if necessary." I was confused but soon my eyes widened as he slammed the back of his sword into my stomach. ' _Damn it, he got me!'_ my vision blurred and soon I lost consciousness.

Xxx

"I've got her." Shikamaru nodded. "She'll kill us for this, you know that."  
"I know but Konoha needs her. She'll understand in time."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" shouted a loud voice from the entrance. ' _Silver hair, violet eyes and an akatsuki cloak. This must be Hidan, I know his face from Kakashis bingo book. Damn it!'  
_ "What the fuck, Uchiha! The bitch was willing to let you live and how do you fucking thank her?! You know what? I'll respect her wishes for Jashin's sake and let you go but before that I'll beat the living shit out of you!" He jumped forward and within seconds he suddenly stood next to me and kicked me in the side, sending me flying across the cave. ' _This happens way too much, for my liking!'_ I had let go of Sakura which he caught with ease and set her next to the entrance.  
Standing up I brushed some of the dirt of my clothes. Gazing at Shikamaru I silently told him to leave and help the others, I would be fine on my own to buy him time. The Nara nodded after debating with himself for a second and escaped through the entry of the cave together with his clones. Hidan didn't seem interested in him as he still kneeled next to Sakura. Suddenly the silver haired man flew across the cave. I looked back at Sakura who sat there with her fist outstretched. ' _She had already regained consciousness?!'_

"I told you to stop calling me bitch, you fucking moron!" the Kunoichi shouted as she stood up.  
"For Jashin's sake I just saved you, show some gratitude!" he shouted back.  
Soon they had forgotten everything around them and shouted insults at each other. ' _I'm no match for both of them alone. I better catch up with Shikamaru and tell Kakashi everything…but I'll return soon, Itachi.'  
_ Forming the transportation sign I teleported back to the camp we had set up the night before and ran in the direction of Konoha.

xxx

"You fucking idiot, you let him get away!" Hidan shouted at me but he wasn't finished.  
"The hell is wrong with you?! He was soo close to take you back to Konoha! For Jashin's sake, doesn't that bother you at all?! I was …" he stopped himself from saying anything else but it was enough for me to tease him. "You were what Hida-kun?" I asked with a sly smile. He growled but said nothing else. There was short silence where Hidan settled down and I thought about the events in the cave but I soon left them behind when a question popped into my head.  
"Hidan, why were you the only one coming to help me, yeah?"  
"I volunteered and Pain knew that I was capable of dealing with them alone. Immortal, remember?" I nodded, that made sense.  
"Hidan?"  
"What is it now?"  
"Thank you, un." I smiled brightly at him and he grinned back. "No problem pink bitch." The vein on my forehead popped up and I handed him a white scythe that I had moulded just now. "A little thank you." I had told him and he put it into a pocket of his cloak.

When night fell over Amegakure the silence was disturbed by a loud explosion and then some loud swearing, followed by a fight.

 **To be continued…**

 **Authors Note:  
** Sry I took so long. Like I said in my other story "2 Minds – 1 Story" I'm under a lot of stress lately because I'm drowning in school work but oh well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. Please review and have a nice day! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 9  
Suddenly an Anbu ninja landed on the roof next to me. „Nara-san, the Hokage wants to talk to you and Uchiha-san now that you had time to rest. " I nodded in return and the Anbu vanished in a puff of smoke. It had been a week since both of us and our injured team mates had arrived back in Konoha.  
I jumped off the roof where I had been laying minutes ago and began to walk towards the make-shift Hokage-Office. Halfway there I was joined by Sasuke Uchiha who had only a bandage wrapped around his naked torso and comfortable black baggy pants on, leaving a lot of fainting fangirls behind on the way.

"So what do you think he wants?" Sasuke asked after a short silence. "I mean, every question he has should have been answered in the reports we gave him, right?" I just shrugged and put a cigarette in my mouth, taking a drag. "Who knows? Maybe he wants us to try bringing her back again, just with a smaller group of Anbu. Because let's be honest it was idiotic to go with this many people. I on the other hand think we should just leave her alone, I'm mean she was right, we have nothing to fear anymore." I sighed.

When we had arrived a week ago Kakashi was there to greet us and the others were immediately taken to a medic Nin, not as good as Sakura, but she had enough skill to heal all of them just fine. It turned out that she had studied under Sakura but she still had a long way to go to be near as good as her sensei.  
While the others had been treated both Sasuke and I had given our mission reports. The current Hokage was happy that we all had returned, well most of us. Since we had no time to take Ino's body with us, Kakashi said he would honour her by engraving her name on the black rock in the cemetery. He didn't took the news easy to say the least, seeing as his former student killed her. I took it as my personal responsibility to tell Ino's father of her death. He was devastated but we all were Shinobi so both Kakashi and her father composed themselves around others rather well. Death was practically in the job description for a shinobi.

Sasuke had wanted to continue our discussion but we had already arrived at our destination. After asking for permission we walked into the small tent and greeted the seventh Hokage Kakashi together with the elders. Shizune was present as well. The woman had been Tsunades advice-giver for a long time and knew her way around Konohas politics, this was also the reason why Kakashi had her continue her services under him.  
Sasuke didn't bother with honorifics. "Kakashi, why did you call for us?" The elders immediately reacted "Show some respect to the Hokage brat!" they scolded him, but he responded like a true Uchiha with a trademark "Hn.".  
Kakashi chuckled before getting back to business "Alright you two, the reason for calling you here is once again Sakura Haruno. I thought a lot about what you told me about Akatsukis true goal and since Naruto is alive I believe it's true. I actually considered leaving Akatsuki alone but as much as I want to do this I have to think about what is best for Konoha. Akatsuki is full of criminals that need to be punished for their crimes and Sakura has killed a few of our comrades and Lady Tsunade, the former Hokage as well. And this is a crime that we can't ignore. It really pains me to say this but Akatsuki has to pay for their actions in the past and this is my final decision." There was a heavy silence after Kakashis speech, and neither Sasuke nor I knew what to say. "I understand. Both of you are excused and feel free to inform your comrades of my decision." His serious face vanished and a small smile appeared on this half covered face. "Also Naruto is finally awake. Please visit him as well."  
We nodded. "Of course Hokage. We'll be on our way now." Turning around I left the tent first and Sasuke followed.

We walked back the same road that we came. "I hate to say it but he's right. We can't just overlook all the crimes they have committed and Sakura did kill Neji and Tsunade." Sighing I fished the cigarette case out of my pocket only to find it empty.  
"Hn, I know but like hell will I tell the others. You can do that and I will inform Naruto. Deal?" the Uchiha asked. "Troublesome but fine. That's going to be one hell of a mission and I'm sure Kakashi will only sent the best of the best."  
Before we parted ways I informed Sasuke that I would arrange a meeting with the others tomorrow and that he could go visit Naruto alone now.  
The answer was nothing more than an 'Hn' before he vanished in a puff of smoke. ' _Asuma-sensei, this is way too troublesome!'_

xxx

I waited at the old training grounds which somehow turned into our meeting place. Taking a drag of my cigarette I waited for the others to arrive. Sasuke was the first carrying a bandaged Naruto on his back. My questioning look got him to huff and say "The idiot is still too weak to walk on his own and it got on my nerves seeing him fall down every two steps and therefore slowing me down. Hn."  
Naruto on the other hand grinned. "I was really surprised when I first saw him here in Konoha. Haha, but he explained everything. I'm just glad he's here, ne teme!" the blonde said with a big smile as he hugged Sasuke from behind which the Uchiha returned by letting him fall down. "Oh my, I must have forgotten, that I was carrying you." The Uchiha said with a mocking tone. "Was that really necessary?" Naruto whined but Sasuke just sat down next to him.

"Naruto, did he also tell you about Haruno?" his mood suddenly turned into a mix of seriousness and sadness. His normally cheerful high voice, now sounded more deep and mature. "Yeah, he did. I realised there was always more to Sakura than what she showed us but to think that all the false smiles meant that she was with Akatsuki surprised me the most. But believe me when I say this, Sakura is still kind hearted, I mean what other reason is there for her to save my life?"  
Our eyes widened. "Naruto, you're smart?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded but Naruto just chuckled. "Did you really think I was that dense? Dude, I may not seem like it but I know a lot more than you might think." He grinned. "Besides, it's much more fun this way." He laughed.

"What's much more fun this way, Naruto?" Kiba shouted as the others finally arrived. "H-Hey, N-Naruto? How are you feeling?" Hinata asked from behind the dog-Nin blushing.  
"Hinata!" Naruto shouted and jumped up and tried to walk towards her but failed and landed on the floor again. Said girl quickly kneeled down next to him and he embraced her. We were all shocked to say the least and our amazement didn't cease when Hinata didn't faint but actually returned the hug. Naruto thought he wouldn't be heard when he whispered. "I thought I would never see you again. I missed you." Since all of us had sharp ears we heard his confession and smiled.  
Kiba cleared his throat and the two awoke from their little world startled. Both of them flushed red and jumped apart.

"Alright, alright. You two can catch up later." I said turning serious. "Unfortunately this meeting is about Akatsuki again. Their crimes combined with Sakura killing the former Hokage, Neji and…Ino, lead Kakashi to decide that we have to eliminate them for good." I awaited their reaction since by now all of their sympathy for Sakura had vanished and they agreed. Only Naruto looked like he was about to object but kept quiet.  
"No objections?" I looked at Naruto and Sasuke, her former teammates but they silently looked down at the ground. "I understand. Then we'll await the Hokages orders, until then don't do anything reckless." The last part was directed once again at the two boys sitting in front of me and everyone knew that.  
"Then that's all for now."

xxx

"Alright, Sakura. It's best if we split up and search the area alone." Hidan said, surprisingly without a single curse. "Alright." I answered and ran into the opposite direction.  
Father had sent Hidan and me on a mission to find two missing ninjas and collect their bounty. We were somewhere in the Fire country up in the mountains where they should be hiding.  
Hidan had been right, another surprise, by searching separately we could cover a much larger area. The ones we were searching worked in the field of child trafficking. That's why I quickly masked my chakra when I felt two other chakra signatures and changed myself into a younger version of myself via jutsu. If I could get to their hideout, I could free some of their victims.

I quickly began to 'cry' and sat on the floor. That's how they found me.  
"Hey little one. What's wrong?" asked the bald one. They were about forty years old. One had short brown hair and black eyes while the other was bald and had green eyes. Although they sounded sympathetic I could tell that he was lying. I tried to sound desperate while saying "Please help me. My parents, I can't find them. I'm all alone." I began to sob loudly.  
"Now, now. It's alright. We'll help you. You see, we're ninjas and that's our job. To help children like yourself." Though he sounded nice I knew he was grinning towards his partner. "Hey there, stop crying, alright? Why don't you sit on my shoulder and I carry you to a nearby village?" he asked and I nodded.  
He picked my small form up and sat me on his shoulder as he jumped up into the trees and his partner followed.

xxx

"W-Wait! Didn't you say that you would help me?! What are you doing, dragging me into a cave?!" I tried getting away but they 'caught' me again. ' _Perfect. All according to my plan.'_ I thought as they lead me down a cave where I could hear faint crying. Now their true selves showed. "You really believed us you dumb girl!" the bald one laughed. After a few minutes we got into a big room that held a lot of cages with crying children in them. ' _They must have used earth style jutsus.'  
_ "Alright, now get in the cage!" he shouted at me but he didn't expect me to fight back. I got free ran into the middle of the cage where my chakra flared up in order to let Hidan know where I was.  
"What the hell! Come back here you little pest!" the one with hair shouted as he quickly jumped in front of me and back-handed me. I fell to the ground due to the force. I didn't expect him to be this strong but there wasn't a bounty on their heads for nothing. I was paralyzed for a moment and he grabbed my arm and began to drag me back to the Cage.  
He threw me in but before closing it, big mistake by the way, he said "No wonder your parents left you out in the woods." A mad grin spread across his face. "I bet they didn't want you anymore and decided to get rid of you! Who would want a little pest like you! I bet they must hate you. Little Sakura all alone, no one wants her!" he began to laugh. What he had said struck something inside me and I snapped. With lightning speed I suddenly stood behind him with a dark aura surrounding me. I finally changed back into my normal form and began to laugh madly before turning deadly serious.  
With an ice-cold voice I spoke "What was it you said about my parents?" both men turned around with fear visible on their faces. "W-Wait, you're a ninja?!" the bald one shouted. The other one saw my coat and began trembling. "She's an akatsuki!" I laughed again. "You're right. Now which one of you should I kill first? I know…YOU! You shouldn't have said that about my parents! They love me I know that!" I screamed before I bound the bald ones feet to the ground with chakra strings so that he couldn't interfere.  
"Now let's have some fun." I reached inside my cloak and took out a scroll. Biting my thumb to draw blood, I smeared it onto the open scroll and a scythe appeared in a puff of smoke. It only had one big blade which was black but quite sharp. "You should feel honoured, I only use this on special occasions like now." Before he could process what was happening I pumped chakra into my feet and jumped forward with immense speed and made a small cut on his arm. He turned around but I already leaped forward again, this time cutting his leg. Small droplets of blood fell from the wound onto the floor.  
I continued doing this at full speed until his whole body was full of cuts and blood had splashed everywhere. He fell to the floor. "You can't be finished already? The fun is about to begin." I laughed and wandered over to him. Raising my weapon I quickly plunged it deep into his chest, but not his heart since I still wanted to have some more fun. He screamed in agony and it seemed like music in my ears. He screamed while I laughed like a mad woman. I continued stabbing him with my scythe and listened to his screams until they finally died down. I looked down at the bloodied mess underneath me and sighed. "That was fun, too bad he's dead already. Oh well." Now I had to kill the other one too. Facing him I saw a look of utter terror in his face. "Any last words?" I asked with an innocent smile. "Y-You are a monster!" he chuckled darkly and said his final words. "I bet your parents hate you." I cut right through him, his upper body falling to the floor but his legs still standing due to the chakra strings. His blood splashed all over me as I looked at the opposite wall of the cave. The children which had watched the whole fight were too terrified to say anything and just stared at me with looks of pure terror.

I just stood there, emotions all gone from my eyes as I heard a voice saying my name with disbelief. "Holy hell Sakura. What the fuck did you do?" Hidan had masked his chakra and had watched the whole fight.

 **To be continued…**

 **Authors Note:  
** **I know I'm late, sorry. I'm just dealing with a few things right now. Enough with the excuses, I hope you liked this chapter, how about a review? I think that would help me write a better chapter next time. ^-^**

 **Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night, whatever. ;)**

 **Oh and before anyone asks, Sakuras thoughts about the fight with Sasuke and so on will be in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 10  
"Took you long enough, Hidan. You missed all the fun." I said, still no emotion visible within my voice. I could that he was more than surprised and also a bit scared by the way he looked at me. "Fuck, Sakura. How are we supposed to collect the fucking bounty with those two looking like that?!" he shouted angrily facing the lifeless bodies on the Floor.  
' _Was that really all he cared about?'_ My eyes widened and I asked dumbfounded "Wait, are you serious?" I cackled a mad laugh before saying "I just slaughtered two men brutally while you watched and that's all you have to say?" I chuckled. "I knew I liked you." My eyes widened. ' _Wait what?! As a friend! Nothing more Sakura!'  
_ "That's not what I meant. Of course this startled me at first but who am I to say something against slaughtering people. I'm a fucking killing machine myself! It's just that Kakuzu will kill us and I would have asked you about it when we were back at the base." I nodded, ignoring the fact that he didn't swear once.

I stitched the two halves back together with chakra strings and cast a genjutsu on the other one. They both seemed like they were just unconscious. "See, good as new." I joked. "I'll take them outside, could you free the kids. Please." I grabbed the bodies and looked at him with pleading eyes. Hidan just nodded but I knew he couldn't care less about those children.  
I was waiting outside when Hidan finally appeared with the traumatised youngsters. I had already sent a shadow clone to the nearest village to inform the ninjas of the kids. "Hidan, we should go. My shadow clone should arrive in a few minutes." He nodded in return before informing the children of the situation. "Now listen brats! A ninja will arrive shortly and take care of you. Got that? Now sit!" They sat down but it didn't seem like they registered anything he had said. It didn't matter, it wasn't our business anymore.  
We jumped up into the trees dragging the dead bodies with us. Glancing back I saw my clone dissolve and a ninja assessing the situation.

xxxx

I was waiting outside while Hidan went into the rundown building to get the money. I was enjoying the sunset from a high tree when he jumped up next to me. The light fell directly onto his face and made his hair seem like it was glowing, also his eyes seemed to shine a vibrant purple. I caught myself staring at him a whole minute before I suddenly turned around blushing, focusing back on the beautiful sunset. ' _God damn it Sakura! Don't you dare fall for him! Yes he's good looking but also immortal! He hasn't aged at all since you was little and you've overcome your childhood-crush on him a long time ago!'  
_ I was ripped out of my inner monolog by Hidan "You know pinky, your parents would not be happy to hear that you just brutally slaughtered two men in front of those brats. They would tell you it is wrong and shit. They would be disappointed and…" "I know they will, but honestly they deserved it. It was satisfying to cut through them like butter." I chuckled darkly. "Are you disappointed as well, Hidan?" I looked over at him, imagining him to look at me with judging eyes but he actually looked pleased. A grin spread over his face. "Fuck Sakura, to me it looked awesome. You were so beautiful with blood splattered everywhere and on yourself as well. Just fucking gorgeous. If you ask me, you would make a worthy Jashinist."

' _Did he just say that I looked gorgeous?_ ' my face heated up once more and I faced the opposite direction instantly.  
"As if. My parents would _kill_ me." I scoffed at him after I stopped blushing. ' _I have to get this under control, I'm not really the fangirl type.'_ But Hidan just laughed at my not intended pun.  
"Sakura, you're old enough to make you own decisions, you know."  
That's when I thought about it. "Hidan, why do you care so much about me becoming a Jashinist and immortal?"  
"I-I…I just want you to do whatever you fucking want and Jashinism was just an example. That's all." He smiled at me confidently before adding "How about we head back home now?" I nodded and we jumped down the tree running back in the direction of the village hidden in the rain.

xxxx

It's been a day since we came back and father immediately told me to examine Itachi's eyes. They had been getting worse and there was nothing I could do. Even though I was considered the best medic ninja of this generation, my skills couldn't prevent this.  
After I finished examining him I took a step back and sighed. With a sad look I said "I'm sorry Itachi. You'll go blind eventually, I can only prolong the time you have left but that's it. I'm so sorry." Unable to face him any longer my eyes shifted to the Floor.  
"Thank you, Sakura, I understand." He stood up and was about to leave but stopped right before my door. "Don't feel guilty, I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. But I'll take your offer." He faced me once more. "I still want to see Sasuke one more time. Therefore I ask for your help until then."  
I nodded. "Of course." He gave me a rare smile and excused himself, but before he could actually leave I called out to him once more.  
"Wait. There's something I want to ask you…if it's alright."  
"What is it, Sakura?"  
"I-I uhm. Do you think Hidan treats me differently?"  
He blinked and a moment passed before he answered in his usual monotone voice "Pain would _kill_ Hidan if he was anything but civil towards you. Still, if you ask me, Hidan is not someone who is afraid of Pain-sama and therefore he must have taken an actual liking to you. All of us have, Sakura. Both you and Deidara have earned your places at Akatsuki and we couldn't be prouder of you."  
I nodded and dared to ask "What would you think if I were to convert to Jashinism?" He fully turned towards me with wide eyes. "Sakura, why would you consider this? Is it because of Hidan?" He stepped back into my room and closed the door for privacy. "I can assure you it's not because of Hidan. But as a medic I'm more interested in the aspect of immortality. That's all." The last part was actually true but I wasn't sure if this wasn't actually about Hidan. Either way I hoped that Itachi would believe me. His eyes looked deeply into mine. "If that is the case I would think a lot about it. Immortality might be tempting but it sure is lonely." He smirked before adding "Hn, but I'm sure Hidan would keep you company." That was all he said before finally exiting my room and leaving me alone with my thoughts.

That night I thought long and hard about what Jashinism meant and if I was ready to take this huge step in my life. The decision was not easy but I have to admit that the indirect offer of him was tempting. I had made my decision. With that final thought I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

xxxx

Pain had scheduled another mission for both Hidan and I the next day. It seemed like he saw a good team in us. After breakfast we made our way to his office for the mission briefing.  
"It is a simple mission. I want to know how Konoha is fairing after what we did to them. Disguise yourselves, take a look around Konoha and return. You'll leave in an hour. I expect a full report, do you understand?"  
"Yes, Pain-sama." We responded in unison, bowed and left his office in order to prepare.

xxxx

We arrived at the border to the fire country and decided to rest a bit. In my opinion this was the best moment for me to tell Hidan about my decision.  
"Hidan?"  
"What's up pinky?"  
"Don't call me that, anyway I wanted to tell you that I thought a lot about becoming a Jashinist." An anticipating grin spread over his face as he listened. "And the answer is yes. I want to become a worthy Jashinist just like you." Hidan laughed and drew me into a tight hug. "I knew it, Sakura. Yes!" I didn't think he would be this happy.  
He let go of me and turned serious as he began to explain things. "Alright. The ritual will be extremely painful and I want you to mentally prepare yourself. Fortunately there's a hidden temple at the border from fire to sound. After we finish our mission we can make a small detour, Pain won't mind, I hope." He finished his explanation with a small smile on his lips. "Tell me why you suddenly changed your min." he asked as we sat on a branch of a high tree. "I thought a lot about it." A mad grin spreading over my face. "There's a lot on my mind. There are times where I just want to let go and what better way than to sacrifice some unworthy individuals to Lord Jashin?"  
"You just want to kill. Fuck, I don't know what Konoha did to you but I'm sure Lord Jashin will guide you from now on." He muttered. "Well, what did you think I would turn out to be? A goody two shoes? My whole life I lied on a daily basis, this had to have some impact on my mind." I stated matter of factly.  
"Did you tell your parents or Deidara about your decision?"  
"No. It's like you said. My life, my choices." Hidan just nodded, not sure what to say.

"We should get going, it will get dark in a few hours and we need to arrive in the middle of the night."  
"Let's get the fuck going then." We jumped down from the tree and started running towards Konoha.

 **To be continued…**

 **Don't kill me! Please!  
** **Exams, exams & more exams.  
** **Also, I didn't know why but this chapter just…I couldn't bring myself to write it, really! Anyway, I promise the next chapters will get longer and better and I won't take this long to update...well, at least I hope.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you hopefully next time! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 11  
Not far from the village Hidan and I had ambushed two Konoha Anbu ninjas. We put on their uniforms while we stored ours in some scrolls. After changing our hairstyles and colours we looked just like the two dead men laying on the ground below us. I hid their bodies with a cloaking jutsu and then we set out to Konoha. We ran through the gate at full speed so no one would notice our arrival and quickly hid our chakra while sitting on some trees near the border. After a quick look over the city we could tell that they weren't in the best shape. Although they were making progress in rebuilding the village they still had a lot to do. We decided that it would be wise to wander the streets and listen to what the people had to say. After changing our appearances once again into normal civilian clothing and unremarkable faces and hair we split up in order to cover a larger area.

I was walking down a small street when I spotted Hinata and Lee walking in my direction. I knew I was able to deceive them and gather information at the same time. My eyes turned sad instantly and fake tears rolled down my face that was casted downwards. To any normal person it looked like I wasn't looking where I was going but I knew exactly what I was doing when I bumped into Lee and fell onto my behind.  
"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking, can you stand up youthful girl?" Lee asking visibly shocked as he offered a helping hand which I took, of course. "No, I'm sorry, sir. I...I…" I started ' _crying'_ and put my hands on my face to make it look dramatic. "Please don't cry young lady! Kami, Hinata help me!" Lee addressed the girl, obviously not knowing what else to do.  
"Uhm, is everything alright? I mean it's not, but I uhm…You're not from here, right? What brought you here?" Although she had stuttered at first, by the end she actually seemed concerned. ' _What a fool_.' After a deep breath I responded still looking at the floor. "You're right, I'm not from Konoha but a friend of mine lived here and I wanted to check if she was alright after hearing what happened. But she died. She's dead…" Sobs escaped my mouth once more and before I knew what happened Hinata drew me into a tight hug. The dark haired girl whispered soothing words until I had calmed down. "It better to let it out, are you feeling better now?" I nodded.  
"Could I ask you something, miss?" "Sure, anything." She gave me a kind smile which I returned with a small one myself.  
"How is Konoha fairing? Is there anything I can do to help?" I saw Lee looking at me sadly from the corner of my eye.  
"We had great losses, many ninjas, civilians and our great Hokage died. As you might have seen most of our city is destroyed too but the people are strong minded and this won't get us down." I interfered terrified. "But without the Hokage what are you going to do?! What about your defences?! This shouldn't have happened, I mean who would do such a thing?"  
"Don't worry young lady, we have a new Hokage. His name is Kakashi, you have heard from him and he is super strong. Also our allies in Suna is helping us out, too. There is nothing to worry about, Konoha will be back in top shape in no time!"  
' _Didn't they worry at all about telling secret information to a stranger? This was too easy.'  
_ I gave them a ' _genuine'_ smile. "I see, that's great! I wish you the best of luck then. I need to go now, thank you again." I bowed and turned to leave but before that I looked at them once more. "By the way, I think you two make a cute couple." I waved them goodbye and run in the opposite direction, leaving both of them behind blushing.

Hidan and I met up at the western gate. "How did it go, pinky? Any valuable information?" he asked looking exhausted. "Actually yes. Pain will be pleased. What about you? You look quite tired, what happened?" He sighed. "I bumped into that Uchiha brat and he started a fight with me for no reason. That kid has some serious issues, damn it. We were about to fight but that Kyubi kid dragged him away before I could wipe the floor with him. I don't know what his problem what!" he scoffed but I was sure that Hidan had mocked him or started the fight himself. "Whatever. How about we get something to eat and then leave this shitty village?" I nodded in response, feeling quite hungry myself.

We found a restaurant in the less crowed part of Konoha and ate some ramen. It was quite good but there was no better cook than the owner of Ichiraku's. After finishing our meals and actually paying for them, we went back to the gate. After crossing the border we began to run as fast as possible until we were a fair part away from the village. We finally changed back and put on our cloaks.  
"Sound border?" he asked grinning, which I did too. "Sound border!"

xxxx

Both of us were eager to arrive at the temple that we reached our destination sooner than expected. "Meister Hidan, what brings us the honour of your visit?" one of the monks, I assume, greeted Hidan. The young man was dressed in black robes with a red ribbon tied around his stomach and a Jashin necklace hanging loosely from his neck. It seemed like he hadn't noticed me until Hidan gestured into my direction. "This is Sakura, my apprentice. I'm going to perform the ritual with her." Hidan introduced me. He smiled at me and introduced himself as Izo. I greeted him with a nod.

"The sun is setting. Would you like to rest until tomorrow and perform the ritual then?" he asked. "That would be great, Izo. Thank you." I was surprised that Hidan didn't swear once while talking to the monk. Izo lead us inside the temple which looked like a normal temple to an outsider like me. We walked down a hallway with the Jashin symbol painted everywhere in black and red colours. Hidan was greeted by other monks that we passed along the way. They seemed joyful to see him. Coming to an abrupt halt in front of a door, Izo told us that we could spent the night here. Hidan opened the door and let me enter first. Looking around I spotted two futons in the middle of the room. "Thank you, Izo. We'll rest now. Please inform the great priest of our arrival and tell him about the ritual."  
"Of course, Meister Hidan. I wish you a good night's rest."  
"Good night."

"I saw the admiration in his eyes when he looked at you. Also, how often do you visit this temple? It seemed like you are well known here." Taking my cloak off, I folded it neatly and laid it beside my futon. I was only dressed in fishnet stockings going over my knees, black shorts and a red tank top. Hidan looked me up and down with what looked like hungry eyes before clearing his throat. "Up until now, I'm one of the few followers that was granted immortality by Lord Jashin. This makes me kinda special, you know. Of course it's only natural for the monks to know this but I haven't visited this temple for a long time." He responded sounding a bit arrogant together with that big smile of his. He too took of his cloak and tossing it next to the other bed. I blushed furiously when I saw him wearing lose ninja pants but no shirt that would cover up his perfectly defined abs. Of course he had noticed and smirked "Like what you see, blossom?" Regaining my composure by clearing my throat, I nodded my head shyly. That caught him off-guard because now he was at a loss for words.

My eyes began to grow heavy and a yawn escaped my mouth. This also helped Hidan overcome his momentary silence as he suggested that we should go to bed and rest. Tomorrow was a big day for both of us. We both laid down of the prepared beds and I pulled the blanket over myself. Hidan and I were facing each other when I reached out and took his hand into my smaller one. My eyes slid closed and I was already drifting into unconsciousness when he squeezed my hand lightly and mumbled "I like you." But I was too tired to respond and sleep took over.

xxxx

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare that left me panting and party feeling disorientated. Tears were rolling down my face and silent sobs wracked through my body. The dream had shown me my parents and family dead with Naruto and Sasuke standing over them. Blood had been everywhere. And the worst part was that I couldn't do anything to protect them and worse that this had been all my fault. Hidan had been there too, Naruto had saved him for last. Sasuke had been holding me back and forced me to watch Hidan get killed by the former Kyubi host. It was terrifying!  
Suddenly hands grabbed my from the side and my instincts kicked in. In a matter of seconds I had a kunai in my hand and pressed it to the throat of my thought-to-be attacker.  
I gasped when I looked into Hidan's shocked eyes. "Sakura, it's only me. Hidan. You had a fucking nightmare, I thought I should comfort you. Now put that weapon away, alright?" I jumped backwards and put the knife away. "I'm so sorry, Hidan." Fresh tears were rolling down my face as I began to cry. This time when Hidan put his hands around me I didn't attack him but rather leaned into his touch. "Everything's alright, Sakura. Don't worry I'm here and I swear to Jashin I'll always be here for you." After a while I stopped crying and let Hidan comfort me. Eventually we laid down on one futon. Hidan held me close and we were both able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

I awoke hours later with something warm pressed against my back. Making out strands of silver hair from the corner of my eye, I knew that this night's event hadn't been a dream after all. A small smile appeared on my face as I thought about the words that he had said. From the small window in our room I could see sun light and Hidan started moving, too.  
I turned around halfway. "Good morning, Hidan." Opening his eyes, he gave me a tired but gentle look. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." he stated nuzzling my neck.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you are not dreaming anymore." His eyes shot open but he didn't move. "You sure? Sure feels like a dream to me."  
"Nope, we're still awake."  
"That so?" He was playing dumb and I knew it, but I've had enough of just laying here and doing nothing. After successfully freeing myself I stood up and stretched. I could feel Hidan's eyes on my back. "How about you stop starring and get up already?"  
"I sure hope you won't boss me around like that for all eternity." His voice sounding mock angry.  
"I wouldn't get my hoped up on that." I laughed.

After refreshing in the bathroom next to this room we heard a knock on the door. It opened revealing none other than Izo. He smiled at Hidan while ignoring me once again. "Meister Hidan, I hope you and your apprentice slept well." He didn't fully ignore me, that's progress I think. "Yes, thank you." "The great priest prepared everything for the ritual. If you would follow me." Closing the door behind us, Izo walked us down another corridor until we reached a big metal door with Jashin's symbol on it. "This is as far as I'm allowed to go. The great priest awaits you inside and would like to speak a few words with you. Goodbye."  
Hidan opened the door with ease and stepped in first with me following.

"Welcome Hidan, old friend and you too, Sakura. Everything has been taken care of." The old priest had greeted us after the door fell closed behind me and the dark room was illuminated by about hundred candles. Hidan nodded towards the bald old man who then excused himself.  
Only the two of us were now left in the big room with the Jashin symbol drawn on the floor in the middle. "Alright, Sakura. Let's begin. Are you ready?" Hidan asked me his demeanour changing into complete seriousness. I nodded confidently because I knew it would me getting nervous would get me nowhere now. "I need you to take off your shirt, pants and stocking. Then you'll lay down in the middle of the circle." I did as I was told. Hidan sat next to me outside of the circle and took out a kunai. "Give me your hand." Taking my left hand in his, he grabbed the kunai and sliced my palm open. I didn't even flinch. After he licked the blood of the blade his body began to take on his black and white skeleton form. Putting the weapon aside he started forming hand signs rapidly and the big Jashin circle around me stated glowing bright red. I presumed it was blood that started flowing over me from the symbol. The moment it touched my body I felt it literally burning into my skin. It continued until my whole body was covered. My whole being was in flames but I could still take it even though I had shut my eyes in pain and my fists had clenched. "Sakura, this is the part where it'll get painful. Brace yourself." Hidan finished the hand signs, cut open his own wrist and drew the symbol once again onto my belly. He leaned back again and formed one single hand sign. The part where he had drawn the circle wasn't on fire anymore but rather it felt like I was being pierced with hundreds of kunais. I kept silent until this exact feeling spread over my whole body. That's when I started screaming. I thought the pain would last forever but suddenly there was nothing and I mean literally nothing.  
Darkness was all around me and when I opened my eyes I met with bloody red ones and a handsome face.

"L-Lord Jashin?" I was sure as hell intimidated because frankly I didn't think that he would look like _this_. Lord Jashin looked like a young man in his late twenties, quite the handsome face and long white hair tied in a ponytail. We were sitting cross-legged opposite from each other. He was wearing a black kimono with a blood red sash.  
"That's right, Sakura and I thank you for your compliment about me being, what was it? Oh yes handsome." He smiled kindly at me. "I take that as a confirmation that you are able to read my thoughts." "You're quite observant but it wasn't that hard to guess. Now, you're here for a reason, you want to live with Hidan and be by his side forever. This alone wouldn't convince me to grant you that wish but I've observed your life from Hidan's eyes. You have a lot of potential and I would like to witness you grow more and more." Jashin smirked at me before continuing. "I'll make you my follower and I'm sure you can easily surpass Hidan in the future." Taking a knife out of the sleeve of his kimono he cut open his palm and held it in my direction.  
"Drink my blood. It shall grant to immortality and the same abilities that Hidan has." He commanded me and I did as I was told. His blood tasted delicious and I soon found myself wanting more. Taking his hand back and wiping it with a cloth he said "Don't worry. The thirst you feel will cease a lot but it won't vanish completely. Still, you'll satisfy it by killing and sacrificing me humans. Do you understand, Sakura?" I nodded. "Good." He smiled. "I'll leave the rest to Hidan but I'll be watching and contact you from time to time just so you know. Now, be on your way, deathly blossom." I bowed and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up back in the room with Hidan watching me worriedly.  
I grinned. "Sakura what happened? Did you meet with Lord Jashin?"  
"Yes, I did but I still want to test something. Give me that Kunai." I ordered. He handed me the weapon and held it over my wrist. After a clean cut I saw the blood flowing but not for long because the cut closed again. I repeated this a few times and every time my skin healed without my medical jutsu but rather on its own. An interesting side effect was that I didn't feel pain but rather I was enjoying it. I looked up at Hidan smiling which he returned.  
"Sakura there's still one thing to do. Lord Jashin prefers his followers to wield a scythe, fortunately you already have one. The last thing we have to do now is blessing it in Jashin's name." He grabbed a scroll from a nearby desk and I instantly recognised it as mine.  
I bit my thumb and smeared it onto the scroll, my black scythe instantly landing in my palm. "What do we have to do?"  
"You'll need a bit of your blood. Just bite your thumb again and drag it over the length of your scythe. I'll do the rest." I did what he told me. Just after Hidan had made a certain hand sign the blood on my weapon began to spread. It began to seep into the blade until it looked like my weapon had cracked. It looked beautiful, black and red.  
"Amazing." I mumbled.  
"We're finished, Sakura. I'm proud." He smiled at me proudly.  
I suddenly felt dizzy but before I could fall to my knees Hidan had caught me. "I knew you couldn't keep this up for a long time. You have to rest for now because the next time you wake up we'll have to head back home. Until then sleep well." He was right because my eyes began to grow heavy and not before long I was fast asleep.

 **To be continued…**

 **See I told ya I would upload soon…instead of studying. Let's ignore that for now.  
** **If you like this chapter, how about leaving a review. This would not only help me improve my writing but also make me quite happy…at least then I know that I'm not doing this for nothing.  
** **Just kidding I would still be writing this even if no one like it because I just love writing.**

 **Alright, thanks for reading and have a nice day ^-^ bye, bye, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto FF – Family Business  
Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 12  
My eyes fluttered open, blinded by the light that was shining through the window. A grin made its way to my mouth as I started to remember yesterday's events. Finally noticing the weight on my stomach I looked down. My eyes widened when I saw an arm. Following it I turned my head to the left and stared into Hidan's sleeping face. I blushed but didn't move to scared of the thought of waking him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I tried closing my eyes but it was in vain because I was completely awake by now.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a moan coming from Hidan.  
"Mmmh, Sakura. You're…You're amazing." Once again my face turned deep red. ' _What the Hell was he dreaming about?!_ ' It didn't take long for the man next to me to start waking up. His arm around me started moving, to be exact it tightened for a moment before his eyes started to open. It was then that Hidan realised what he was doing and stared at me wide eyed. He didn't let go though.  
We looked into each other's eyes without moving, time seemed to stand still in that moment. Hidan started to inch closer and my eyes began to close. After what felt like an eternity our lips met in a soft kiss. It didn't last long that way as Hidan shifted over me never separating our lips. He was now towering over me on all fours and the kiss began to turn from light to heated. His hands held mine down each side of my head. Kissing Hidan felt right but my happiness was cut short when said man suddenly jumped away from me as if he had been burned. Sitting in the corner of the other side of the room Hidan watched me sit up.

"What wrong?"  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I can't do this! Even I have my morals concerning you! I've known you since you were a child, I can't just kiss you, for fucks sake!" He shouted and pointed at me with wide eyes. "And if Pain knew he would make my life a living hell! And Konan…Oh Jashin, I don't want to know what she would do!" He continued visibly horrified. ' _He did not just…'  
_ "What the actual fuck, Hidan! I'm not a child anymore!" I shouted back angrily. I stood up and walked over to him, while glaring daggers. "Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy kissing me! Damn it, I have the right to decide who I like and not my parents! So don't use them as an excuse!" He looked stunned for a moment. "Sakura, you like me? You Idiot." But he still said it with a smile as he stood up.  
"You're the fucking idiot." I mumbled when he embraced me in a hug.  
"That might be true, too." After we stayed like that for a moment he took a step back and smiled at me apologetically. "I fucking hate to say this, but we should pack up and head back." I nodded in agreement. After changing clothes and putting on our cloaks we headed to the great priest to bid our farewells. At the front gates we were greeted by a nice warm morning and a smiling Izo. "Good Morning Meister Hidan and Miss Sakura. I take it that you will be leaving us now?" he asked his smile wavering a bit. Ignoring this Hidan said his fare wells and turned to leave. I stood in front of Izo now and lied to him "I'm sure we'll visit again, don't worry." This seemed to brighten his mood but to be honest I couldn't care less.  
I ran over to Hidan and began our journey back to the base. My thoughts drifted to my parents and Deidara, at least they wouldn't be able to kill me.

xxxx

We stepped into Pains office and bowed. "We're back, Leader-sama." We spoke in unison after raising our heads. The moment I had entered I saw my father's eyes twitch slightly, like he had caught up about the fact that something was different about me. For now he seemed to let it slide and I wasn't going to say anything to him.  
"Welcome back. I expect a full report later on, but for now Hidan, how was Sakura as you partner on this mission?" he asked with a serious tone.  
"She completes her tasks on time and with fucking accuracy. For fucks sake, she's a better partner than that money grabbing idiot ever was." Hidan tried to sound serious in front of Pain, but his swearing had the opposite effect. Still my father got the memo and nodded Content.  
"I see. I'll await your full mission reports by tomorrow morning and then decide on your partner for future missions. Hidan you're excused, I would like to have a word with Sakura alone."  
"Hai." He bowed once again and left. After Hidan closed the door my father relaxed visibly.

"Sakura I want your honest opinion on Hidan." He asked with a small smile adorning his lips.  
"Well, where do I begin?" I chuckled and continued. "Well first he doesn't swear that much around me and he respects me. Second even though we're both close range fighters we don't get in the way of each other's attacks. Third …" I jumped midsentence to avoid a kunai my father had sent my way. It was stuck in the wall behind me now. "What the fuck?! What was that for?!" I shouted at him wide eyed.  
The light mood was gone, replaced with a cold atmosphere. "You're chakra changed. It is more sinister and dark, I want to know what happened while you were on this mission. Now!" This was the first time my father had ever raised his voice in front of me. I was shocked to say the least, I hadn't expected him to catch up this fast.  
Banning all emotion from my face I answered "Chakra depends on the people's emotions. I killed two men on this mission and I'm only human myself, don't you think that it would somehow affect me?" Pain narrowed his eyes. "Sakura, I know the chakra of a person that has killed. You can't fool me. Tell me what happened on this mission or I'll get the information out of Hidan and believe me I won't ask nicely." I gritted my teeth, his statement had ticked me off.  
"Fine, I'll show you!" I turned around and grabbed the kunai. Since I wasn't used to the amount of pain that Hidan could endure I numbed the nerve ends in the area around my heart with my chakra. Pain stood up abruptly "Sakura, what are you…?!" Before he could finish I jabbed the kunai right into my heart.  
Blood pooled around my self-inflicted wound as Pain stared at me his eyes wide in shock. While my father tried to process what happened I was interested in what happened with my chakra. Since my chakra adapted to heal lethal wound immediately I was surprised when it didn't. After pulling out the weapon from my chest I let the bloodied kunai simply fall to the floor and discovered that the wound had healed instantly. Funny enough my chakra wasn't involved in the medical process. The knife falling to the ground had snapped Pain finally back to reality.  
"Since this fatal wound didn't kill you I take it that you're immortal now and that Hidan must be responsible." He was back to his emotionless self. "I need to ask, did you agree to this jutsu?"  
I knew this talk would take some time so I took a seat. "Yes I did, in fact I asked Hidan if he could perform the jutsu with me. He had you and Deidara in mind but I convinced him that this was my choice and mine only." He nodded understanding. "Then daughter, why?" His face was impassive but his eyes held multiple emotions none of them positive. I sighed. "You could say I have a few reasons for this change. I learned from a young age that life is short and fleeting, you could say that my goal was to cheat death. To be honest I know that this will give me an advantage in battle when I learn to accept and embrace pain like Hidan does. Does my answer satisfy you?"  
My father thought about my response before voicing his concern "I understand your reasons but did you also think about the disadvantages of immortality?" "You mean my loved ones dying while I continue being alive? Everyone dies eventually and I'll have Hidan by my side forever. Other than that I'm interested in how our world will change and what will happen to the next generations and how our world is going to evolve." Again after a short moment Pain responded "I see. Sakura as your father I ask you to leave my office now. I need to think about this recent development first before I can face you again."  
"I understand father, I just hope you won't come to hate me. I'll be taking my leave now, goodbye."  
I turned around to leave and put my hand on the doorknob but I was stopped. My father embraced me from behind and whispered "I could never hate you, Sakura. I just need some time."  
"I know, I expected this." He let go of me, I exited his office and closed the door behind me. A sigh escaped my mouth as leaned against the door for a short Moment.  
"You okay, pinky?" My eyes fell onto Hidan who stood to my right. "Yeah, I knew he would find out sooner or later." Hidan embraced me in a comforting hug, to say I was shocked was an understatement. He let go of me and I asked if he wanted to continue our talk in my room to which he agreed.

I flopped down on my bed, back first, exhausted from our mission and my talk with Pain. I closed my eyes for a short moment and exhaled, sinking even deeper into my comfortable bed. Suddenly there was something quite heavy on top of me. When I opened my eyes I saw Hidan towering over me with a grin on his face and his hands trapping mine. "How about I take your mind of things first and we talk later?"  
"So you had that kind of talk in mind?" I chuckled and used chakra to flip us around so I was on top pinning him down. His baffled expression made me laugh. I was distracted for a moment and he flipped us around once again. We wrestled around like this for a short while before Hidan was declared the winner by putting all his weight onto me to keep me down. "Fine, I surrender oh mighty Hidan. You win." I mumbled in a defeated voice while he grinned at me victoriously. "Alright pinky, now what's my fucking prize?" After a short pause he added "You what, forget I even asked. I already have something in mind…" As he leaned down my eyes widened for a second before I began to relax and slowly closed my eyes.  
Our lips barely touched when my bedroom door opened and a smiling Deidara stepped into my room.  
"Hey Sakura, I heard you were back from you mission and…" His eyes fell onto Hidan then myself. His smile vanished, his lips were now pressed into a firm line and his eyes held pure hatred.

Deidaras hands were already moulding clay when he screamed "…and I'll kill you Hidan!"

 **Authors Note :  
** **That was chapter 12!  
** **And it's summer, time flies by…so much precious time that I have wasted by staring at my ceiling…what is my live…Anyway let's ignore that!  
** **I hope you liked this chapter, why not leave a review then?**

 **Have a nice day! ;D And hopefully we'll see each other soon in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 13  
"You're dead Hidan!" my brother screamed ready to fight. The silver haired ninja jumped up from his position on top of me and grabbed his scythe. "Bring it on blondie!"  
I blinked. ' _Don't tell me they're stupid enough to fight in my room?!_ '  
There was a short silence before they jumped into action. Lucky for me I was fast enough to knock them out by pressing a chakra point on each of their necks. Both of them fell face first on the floor. I really loved my brother and Hidan wasn't that bad either but why would I let them wreck my room?

It was still morning and I was tired. Hidan and I had travelled through the night at full speed in order to reach the base within a day. This was tiring enough but the talk with Pain had exhausted me even more, physically and emotionally. I wanted to take a nap but not with these two idiots waking up soon and then fighting next to me. I opened the door and went to Kisames room. I had seen him on my way to Pains office earlier and knew he had no mission today. After knocking and waiting for a short moment I just opened the door and walked in. To my surprise Kisame had been reading but when he saw me he took off his glasses and greeted me. "Hey blossom, how was the mission?" "Way too easy, anyway I need a favour." Kisame grinned "Wouldn't expect anything else from Leaders daughter, what do you want shrimp?" Ignoring the annoying nickname I continued "Deidara and Hidan are laying passed out in my room and I need you to help me carry them to the training grounds." He laughed. "Did they piss you off or something?" He put his book onto his nightstand and stood up. "Fine, I'll help but I want to know how they ended up like this. Deal?" ' _I guess Kisame would take it better than my brother_.' "Alright, deal." We walked back into my room, Kisame carrying Hidan like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder and I carrying Deidara bridal style, we walked in the direction of the training grounds outside the village.

"Now tell me the story, kid."  
"Fine." I sighed. "Well, Hidan kissed me while laying on top of me and Deidara walked in on us. If I hadn't knocked them out they would have fought and wrecked my room in the process." "That's my shrimp!" Even though Kisame was laughing whole heartily I didn't miss how he accidentally let Hidan's head bump into several trees on the way.

Finally at the training grounds we placed their bodies against two trees. "So what's the plan now pinky? It's clear that when they wake up they'll try to kill each other." Stated Kisame. "I know, that's why we left Hidans scythe and Deidaras clay back at the base."  
Since I'm a fast learner I picked up on the chakra strings Sasori uses to control his puppets.  
"Look I'm going to bind them against the trees with chakra strings and they have to listen to what I have to say. If my chakra string rip they might as well fight but it is safer here than in my room. Now let me concentrate, once I'm finished I'll give you a signal to wake them."  
Kisame nodded with an amused grin on his face which showed his teeth. "If they fight, am I allowed to join them?"  
I sighed "Whatever, just wake them up." I didn't tell him how to do it, that's why Kisame didn't hold back and slapped them hard. It took one hit for Deidara to stir, Hidan on the other hand was slapped and backhanded a few times until he finally opened his eyes.  
Both of them needed a moment to realize what had happened and that they weren't able to move.  
To my surprise Deidara caught on first "Sakura, what the hell do you think you'll accomplish by tying us to god damn trees?! Let me go so that I can blow up that asshole who dared to touch you!"  
He shouted while struggling against my strings which, fortunately for me, didn't work.  
"So what if I was touching her you blonde bimbo! It's not like you own her!" Hidan screamed back.  
"She's my sister you silver haired freak! Just you wait until Pain hears about you touching his precious daughter!" At this point Hidan was at a loss for words before regaining his composure "So what, I'm immortal! I can't die and neither can Sakura!"  
He regretted his words seconds after catching the look of pure shock on my face.

No one spoke. Kisame lost his smirk, Deidara lowered his head, Hidan didn't move and I lost my concentration. The chakra string disappeared setting my brother and Hidan free.  
Kisame was the first one to break the silence "Promise me you won't turn into a second Hidan. The world doesn't deserve such a cruel fate." He smiled slightly at me, which encouraged my own smile. "Don't worry, Kisame." I turned slightly to face Deidara. "Deidara-nii…?"  
My brother sighed "What do you want me to say? I'm not happy that you're stuck with Hidan until the end of time, but this also means that I can't lose you in battle. I just hope you thought about the consequences. Anyway, you're still my little sister and that's all that matters." Deidara embraced me in a hug, which turned into a group hug with Kisame and even Hidan joining. They were enjoying the hug while I could barely breathe. With a simple teleportation jutsu I escaped that nightmare of a hug and collapsed on my knees breathing heavily.

"Were you trying to kill me, Deidara?!" I shouted while pointing an accusing finger at him. The guys separated after I had escaped.  
"It's not like you could die, though." He muttered darkly crossings his arms. It seems like he still had to process the fact that I was like Hidan now.  
When my brother locked eyes with me he asked "What about Pain or Konan? Do they know?" I nodded. "Pain sensed that my chakra had changed and I suspect that he will talk to Konan about this. Also, it's not like it's a secret, no need to keep quiet around the others."  
An awkward silence followed my answer until I couldn't take it any longer.  
"Fine! Now that this problem is solved, I will head to bed. Good night." I turned around and headed back to the base.  
"Wait Sakura, I'll join you! Bye Fuckers!" I had to chuckle when I heard both Kisame and Deidara scream at Hidan. "No you won't!" When I glanced back I saw them holding him back until I was out of sight.

After locking my bedroom door I was too tired to care and decided to sleep fully clothed. It didn't take long before I dozed off and my dream showed me images of my more or less simple Konoha days.

xxx

A few days had passed and all of the Akatsuki members had been called back to the base. Pain had decided that since all the tailed beasts had been retrieved it was finally time for the ritual. Our organisation would fulfil its purpose at last. This is the reason why all of us have been called to his office this morning.  
"The Akatsukis goal is almost accomplished. All of you know that the tailed beasts do not belong in our world, they have caused enough harm and were used as weapons. Our goal was to capture them, which we successfully did and then send them back to where they have come from. In order to accomplish that I have created a jutsu similar to the sealing jutsu that could trap the beasts inside a human's body. We will perform the ritual tomorrow when night falls, until then I want all of you to rest, gather strength and memorise the hand signs of the scroll that you have been handed at the beginning of this meeting. I am not sure how long it will take for the jutsu to be completed. Therefore Sakura has already prepared soldier pills in case that it takes longer than expected. Are there any questions?" He waited for a moment but all of us stayed quiet and Pain continued. "Alright, there's another problem. My spies in Konoha have reported that they are targeting us yet again and preparing another attack. This is also another reason why the ritual will be held tomorrow night. Even if they decided to head out now, it would take them at least a few days to get here. This minimizes the chance of them interfering with our mission. Anyway, once we have completed our goal we will deal with Konoha, until then you are all excused." Father turned around to face the window of his office as we all left except for mother.  
"Sakura, wanna go and sacrifice someone to our Lord Jashin?" Hidan asked, earning furious glares from most of the members. It was no secret anymore that Hidan and I were sort of a couple and that I was now immortal since Kisame obviously told Itachi and the other members had overheard Deidara talking to himself about killing Hidan who had dared to touch his baby sister.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Hidan, but this is very important for my father and I decided to meditate and rest until the ritual. There can't be any distractions or failures. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to my room and I'll see all of you tomorrow evening." I might have been cold but that didn't matter to me as I turned around and walked straight to my room. I will make sure that the ritual is a success no matter what. With that resolve in mind I sat down in the middle of my room, closed my eyes and concentrated on an even chakra flow.

xxx

It was in the middle of the night when Naruto knocked at my window loud enough to wake everyone. Fortunately the compound was big enough so that my three former teammates had their own places to stay.  
"The window is open you idiot!" I whispered angrily. Naruto smiled apologetically at me and entered my room. He was a bit surprised to see a packed bag and me with my combat clothes on. They consisted of black tight long trousers, black combat boots, a purple braided belt and a sleeveless black shirt with my clan symbol on the back. Lastly I strapped a katana to my belt and turned to Naruto who still tried to process what was happening. "You think only you had the smart ass idea to sneak off in the middle of the night to get to Sakura first and demand answers from her."  
He shook his head. "Actually I had hoped that you thought about the same thing and I'm happy that I don't have to go through the trouble of convincing you to join me." He grinned and continued. "Anyway, are you done packing?" "Hn. Let's go, idiot." Came my short reply. We exited through the already open window in the direction of the main gate. ' _Not my first time taking off in the middle of the night, only this time Sakura isn't here to try and stop me. No, this time we are going after her.'  
_ With this last thought we masked our chakra and I casted a genjutsu over us, making us invisible for the guards at the gate. After passing the gate we dashed off into the night at top speed with only one thought in mind. "Sakura, we're coming for you!"

Sitting on a tree at the entrance of Konoha was Kakashi who had of course foreseen his ex-students reckless plan but who was he to stop them? Not even the Hokage could do that, because this concerned only team seven. Opening his orange book he waited for the sun to raise and to inform the squad that would soon take after his former students and hopefully end the threat that is the Akatsuki with or without Sakura.

Xxx

The ten of us were standing on the ten fingers of the statue which finally held all the tailed beast. It was time to fulfil the Akatsukis goal, to send back the beasts from where they came from, so that no one would ever use them for their power ever again.  
"Begin!" echoed Pains voice through the cave. Simultaneously all of us began to form the hand signs for the jutsu. We maintained the last one and concentrated our chakra towards the statue. All of her eyes opened showing the rinnegan, since Pain was connected to it for the ritual to work.  
Black lines began to form on the ground between the head and arms of the statue in the shape of a circle. The middle of the circle began to open itself just like an eye, but it actually showed the rinnegan underneath, which then turned into a pitch black hole. Suddenly a strong wind picked up catching us off-guard, almost knocking some of us off the fingers. I was smart enough to react in time and apply chakra to my feet to keep me in place.  
Slowly the statue opened her mouth and let Shukaku the one tailed beast get sucked up by the whole in the ground. Of course the beast didn't go down without a bone piercing scream.  
This continued with all the beasts trapped inside the statue. Halfway through, we had to take soldier pills to maintain our chakra and keep going. I for one had lost track of time, not sure if it had been hours or days since the start of the ritual. Occasional glances at Hidan showed that he was extremely bored, Kisame didn't even break a sweat and Itachi was as emotionless as ever. I was just happy to finally fulfil my father's dream and that kept me going. The only beast left by now was Kurama, the nine tailed fox demon. We had to apply even more chakra because of his immense strength.  
After he had vanished into the whole my father instructed us to keep the chakra on this level as he began to form the finishing hand signs. With the last one he shouted "Seal!" and the black hole on the ground closed promptly and disappeared into thin air. I glanced to the statue to see it turning a greyish colour and then falling apart.  
"The Akatsuki has accomplished their goal!" Pain announced with one of his rare smiles. We jumped down from the fingers before eventually they broke apart as well. I was grinning when I hugged Konan, she too was smiling towards Pain. I stepped back and the chakra loss finally hit me as the soldier pills effects wore off. My vision blurred and I felt myself fall backwards but before I could hit the ground Hidan had caught me. The last thing I saw was his silver hair, then everything turned black.

 **To be continued...**

 **Authors Note:  
** **Finally, this chapter was just so hard to write, like I had no motivation what-so-ever, but I wrote it. *Yei* I'll try to upload more often just like in the beginning of this story, but I started attending University and I'm trying to get my driver's licence and family troubles…well there's a lot going on right now but I'm trying. The longer I take to upload the longer the story, deal?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter, have a nice day! ^-^**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 14

"Sakura!" Hidan shouted just after he caught her. Konan smiled to herself, but kept a straight face on the outside. She was glad to know that Hidan visibly cared for her daughter. "You don't have to worry Hidan. She's just exhausted, that's all." Hidan nodded, still a bit worried. "Just take her to her room, she needs rest. In fact we all do." She added. At this Pain stepped forward and addressed the Group.  
"Konan is right. All of you should get some rest. You can leave now." With that they all teleported back to the base in Ame.

Back in their bedroom Pain embraced Konan, holding on to her tightly. "It's finally done, Konan." "Yes, we did it Nagato." She hugged him back tightly. With tears starting to roll down her cheeks she whispered. "Yahiko would be proud." Nagato held even tighter onto her as tears of happiness began to form in his eyes too. They stood there for a while just letting their tears fall as they silently comforted each other. It was true their life's mission has finally been fulfilled.  
Out of the corner of his eyes Pain saw Zetsu erupting from the floor and he separated himself from Konan who had noticed their top spy too. "What is it, Zetsu?" asked Pain who was back to his serious self.  
"I apologize for interrupting Leader, **but we're sure you would want to hear this.** We sensed intruders at the border near the fire nation. **Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.** It seems like they haven't moved further into the territory yet. **"** Zetsu reported. "I see. I have to say I'm impressed, I would've have thought that they would immediately break into our base instead of resting up first. It seems like they've grown up and are using their heads. Very well, Zetsu I want you to inform the others. I want them to rest but stay alarmed. Go." With that last command Zetsu sunk back into the ground.

"I wonder how Sakura will handle this situation." Konan thought out loud. "To be honest, I'm not sure myself, Konan." Pain said, sitting down on their shared bed, seemingly concerned for his daughter's well-being. "I love Sakura and Deidara dearly even though we're not related by blood. I know their childhoods were hard with Deidara constantly training and Sakura staying in Konoha. At least Deidara had the Akatsuki but Sakura was all alone." Pain said louder and clenched his fists. Konan put her hand on his shoulder. She was about to say something when there was a knock. After recognizing the chakra signature Pain let them enter. "Deidara, you should be resting, what is it?" Konan asked her adoptive son. "Father, mother." He addressed them. "I was walking past your room and heard what you were talking about. I'm sorry for eavesdropping, un. Look, Sakura and I, we talked about this yeah, I mean our lives up until now. We both wanted to talk to you about this but Sakura is asleep and I think you need to hear this now. Look, we wanted to thank you for everything. It was you who saved us when we were kids, we owe you our lives and that's why we were happy to serve the Akatsuki, sure it wasn't easy but we are proud to be of use. Do you understand, un? We don't want you to blame yourself for anything, because seriously where would we have ended up without you? You saved us." Deidara turned halfway to the door when he said. "That's all I wanted to say, I'll go rest now." He began to head towards the door when Pain called out to him. "Deidara wait!" Said blonde turned around once again. "Yeah?" With that a small proud smile Pain said "Thank you my son." This was special for Deidara since Pain preferred to be professional when other members of the Akatsuki were around and only rarely called him his son. Deidara blushed a bit. "Yeah, yeah whatever!" With that he finally left to get some rest. "We should get some rest, too, don't you think?" Konan asked her husband. He closed his eyes and sighed "You're right, as always, dear." It seemed like Deidaras speech really did calm Pains nerves.

xxx

It was around noon the next day when the last Uchiha and former host of the nine tailed beast arrived at the border to Amegakure. "Remember teme, we just want to talk." "I know, you don't have to remind me. Let's go, we've rested enough." The two of them had concluded that it would be a wise decision to spend the night at in an inn of Amegakure and demand an official meeting with Pain the next day.  
Jumping from the tree to the next one, they continued their journey until they could see the city gate. They walked up to the ninja who was guarding the gate.  
"What is your business in Ame?" he asked with a serious voice. Sasuke took it upon him to do the talking. "We are ninjas of Konoha and we came to speak to your leader." The guard raised an eyebrow. "I understand. Wait a moment here, I need to discuss this with my partner and…" "That won't be necessary. They can pass." The three shinobi turned around to see Zetsu emerging from the ground. The Ame-ninja immediately bowed "Zetsu-sama, do you know them?" "Yes I do, they are former colleges of Lady Sakura." The ninja nodded and stepped aside. "Follow me, **but don't do anything stupid.** " After exchanging a look, they started to walk after the strange plant man.

"You two want to speak to Leader, correct?" It was Naruto who answered this time "Actually, we want to talk to Sakura." "I see. **Do you really expect us to believe that you don't want to fight her?** " "I'm serious, I consider Sakura still a friend and I don't fight friends, I fight for them." Towards the end Narutos voice grew louder. "Interesting. I want to believe you, **but I won't trust you.** " The Akatsuki member suddenly stopped walking and Naruto ran almost into him but Sasuke reacted faster and grabbed the blonde's collar.  
"You can spend the night in this inn. **Tomorrow you might have a chance at meeting Sakura.** But be warned, **she might not want to see you.** " With that last statement he vanished into the ground. Both of the looked to their right and walked into the inn. After getting their room with two beds on the third floor, they thanked the receptionist and walked upstairs.

"That Zetsu guy sure is something else, right teme?" said Naruto while flopping down onto his bed. The Uchiha just answered with the signature "Hn." while he sat down on the other bed. "Should we take turns to keep watch?"  
The blonde just shrugged and answered "Nah, I think if they wanted to kill us they would have done so already since it is their village."  
"Hn."  
"Whole sentences, teme."  
"You could be right, idiot."  
"Wasn't that hard, right?" asked the former bijou grinning smugly.  
"Hn, we should rest now, it's late." The raven-haired male simply turned off the lights and laid down with his back towards Naruto.  
"Good night, teme."

xxx

The next morning we approached the tallest building in the town, knowing that it had to be the Akatsukis residence. To our surprise it wasn't guarded, but what did we expect? The Akatsuki were capable enough of protecting themselves against most threats on this world.  
The dark entrance hall was bare except for a giant picture of an angel, the elevator and the stairs next to it. The doors of the elevator opened and Konan stepped in front of us. "Pain sent me to escort you to his office." She said in a monotone voice before turning around and stepping back into the elevator. Sasuke was the first to turn away from the painting that now seemed to resemble Konan and followed her. I joined them and the doors closed behind us.

xxx

I was inspecting my weapons when I heard a knock. "Come in." I called while polishing my scythe. It was my brother who entered looking quite serious for a change. "Sakura, they are in Pains office." He didn't have to say the names I knew who he meant since Pain came into my room last night telling me the news. "Thank you, Deidara." I stowed my scythe into its respective scroll and stood up to get dressed because all I wore were my training clothes. After assuring me that I had the whole Akatsuki to back me up if needed he left. Walking over to my closet I decided to wear black shorts, a black sleeveless kimono tight together by a blood red sash and my signature combat boots. I left my hair hanging loosely around my shoulders. I secured the scroll with my scythe inside the sash and walked out the door towards my father's office. Pain had said that they only wanted to talk but why should I trust them? Did they want to convince me to come back to Konoha? Did they want an explanation why I had betrayed them? Even though it should be clear by now. Did they want to kill me? I finally stood in front of the door to Pains office and my questions would be answered soon. I had nothing to worry about, my skills aside, I had my whole family backing me up but why was my hand shacking while holding the door handle? Maybe I scarred of seeing them? Truth to be told, the time I spent in Konoha was only bearable because of my friendship with Naruto. I could only tolerate the Uchiha at least he was silent most of the time but Naruto was a real friend. That was also the reason why I saved him during the extraction of the nine tailed beast. ' _Now or never.'_ I took one final deep breath and walked into the office.

 **To be continued**

 **Authors Note:  
** **I'm sooo sorry, really. I never thought that it would take this long to update, seriously. Time just flew by and damn it, a lot of shit happened.  
** **If you are reading this, thank you for not giving up on this story and I hope you liked this chapter.  
** **I hope to see you again in the next chapter, until then have a nice day. ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the Organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.  
I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 15  
"What a drag. What were those idiots thinking taking off on their own?" It turned out that Naruto and Sasuke had taken off in the middle of the night only to be watched by Kakashi but he hadn't done anything to stop them either. Instead he waited for the rest of the team to assemble at the gates in the morning and told them the news. They were currently on their way to the Akatsuki base in Amegakure at top speed. Kiba was next to me and decided to answer my rhetorical question. "I bet it was Narutos idea and the Uchiha had to join him. He always wants to talk things out first and to be honest it was to be expected. I mean he always had a thing for Sakura when we were younger and the three of them were teammates for a long time." "I get it, he really is an idiot who still trusts her." I sighed closing my eyes. The dog-ninja was right, I should have known that Naruto would pull a stunt like this. Just now Lee decided to let himself fall back to my level. "Teamleader Shikamaru I know this is as fast as you all can go but I would like to go on ahead to assess the situation in Ame and wait there for you to arrive before we proceed. Would you grant me permission?" "Listen, if you want you can go on ahead of we're too slow for your liking but you won't enter Amegakure alone. Assess the situation as you put it from afar. Understood?" Lees face lit up with a smile. "Of course captain." With that he took off jumping from tree to tree at top speed only another guy wearing a green jumpsuit could muster. _'What a drag.'_ "Guys, let's take a break, follow me." I jumped down from the tree and landed near a small river. I lit a cigarette as the last one joined us. "Tomorrow morning we should arrive at Amegakures border where Lee will be waiting. If needed we'll rest a few hours and then proceed to enter and hopefully successfully take Sakura Haruno with us. We'll rest here for an hour and then continue our journey through the night. Understood?" I threw the cigarette on the floor and waited for their collective agreements before looking for a comfortable tree to lean against. _'This is going to be a long mission.'_

xxxx

All eyes turned to me as I entered the office. I made sure to void my face of any emotion and closed the door. "Sasuke." I nodded towards him as a greeting. He responded with the typical Uchiha "Hn." I turned to Naruto who stood up and looked me directly in the eye. "Naruto." A small smile broke out on his face "Sakura-chan." With two big steps he was in front of me and hugged me tightly. After a few seconds I returned it with a small smile. He let go of me and suggested that we all sat down and talk. "Alright, so you really just came here to talk?" I asked. "Well actually Kakashi send out a team to retrieve you dead or alive and eliminate the akatsuki for good but we disagreed with that so we just took off in the middle of the night." He grinned seemingly proud of his idea. "I see." But soon enough Naruto turned serious, something I haven't seen in a long time. "But he was right with one thing and I need to ask you about it. Alright here goes nothing. Sakura, why did you kill Tsunade, Neji and your best friend Ino? Please tell us why?" Even Sasukes emotionless façade turned a bit curious. Even Pain seemed slightly curious. "Simple, Tsunade was a threat to my family, Neji was a casualty, I had to kill him or he would have killed me. It pains me because he was one of the few people in Konoha that I tolerated. And Ino, well I hated her from the very start and couldn't wait to see the life leave her eyes." At my last comment Pains and Sasukes eyes widened and Naruto stood up knocking his chair over and anger visible on his face. What surprised me next were his angry tears that rolled down his cheeks. This was why I didn't want to talk to him, because I knew he was hurt and it pained me to see him like that. Tsunade had meant a lot him, Neji and Ino not that much but he still cared. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I had to do what was best for my family and I take full responsibility. It was my doing and not the Akatsukis. I won't ask for your forgiveness but I at least hope you understand." I saw Narutos fists clenching and shaking, he was obviously struggling with himself while Sasuke kept his poker face intact. "You're right I won't forgive but I understand that you care a lot for your family and even though I never grew up with my real family I think of team seven as such." He relaxed a bit. "And I didn't forget that you saved my life when the extraction of Kurama took place. Even though I don't quite know the true reason of why you saved me and also why you needed the tailed beasts. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi are the only ones who know the truth and they didn't want to tell me anything." He paused to send a glare at Sasuke. "Anyway, I wanted to ask why?" I watched Pain from the corner of my eye, he gave me the silent permission and I nodded. "Fine I'll tell you the whole story but why don't we talk in my room. It's more comfortable." Without waiting for their response I turned around and opened the door coming face to face with Deidara and Hidan. They jumped back instantly after I gave them a death glare. "You were eavesdropping." It was more of a statement that a question. Sasuke and Naruto stood up staring at them while Pain just closed his eyes and sighed. "Naruto, Sasuke follow me. Hidan, Deidara stay right where you are." They gulped and took a step to the side when I passed them, my former Teammates right behind me.

The three of us were sitting on my large double bed. I told Naruto the same story that Shikamaru and Sasuke already knew. "That's why the Akatsuki was founded. As for why I saved you, Naruto, you were always a good friend to me, while I only tolerated the others." I could see Sasukes eye twitch. "I couldn't just stand by and let you die." I sighed. "There you go, now you know the same as the others." It was a lot to take in but Naruto seemed to take it quite well. "I understand."  
We talked the rest of the day, we even skipped lunch. It was in the late afternoon when Sasuke asked the one question that was in the back of my mind the whole time. "Sakura, what are we going to do about the team that should arrive this evening to take you?" "Who's the Teamleader?" "Kakashi assigned Shikamaru like always." Naruto answered. "Then this should be easy even though I'll have to break a promise." "What do you mean?" the raven haired one asked and Naruto nodded. "I have a plan but I'll have to talk to Pain first. In the meantime you should go back to your inn and I'll contact you as soon as I can. "Alright." "Sakura-chan, please don't do anything reckless." Naruto begged me. I chuckled and responded "And that's coming from you. Don't worry, you know I can take care of myself." I walked them down to the exit of the building. "See ya later, Sakura-chan." The blonde smiled. "Hn." was the chicken-heads response. "Yeah." I turned and walked back to Pains office to inform him of my plan.

Xxxx

We met up with Lee at the border to Amegakure a few hours ago, the sun had already set. From what Lee had told us the gates weren't guarded by any of the Akatsuki members, only normal Ame-shinobi were stationed. I was kneeling as usual when I was thinking about a strategy when a shout broke me out of my concentration. "Shikamaru!" it was Tenten. I looked up just in time to see Naruto land in front of me. No scratch that, I can tell he is a shadowclone. "How nice of you to show up, now would you tell me where the real Naruto and Sasuke are?" "Hey there Shikamaru, don't worry that's exactly why I was sent here." The clone grinned. I motioned for him to continue. "Naruto and the idiot are in Ame, they are staying in an inn and they have already spoken with Sakura and the leader of the Akatsuki. As you can see they even survived since the Akatsuki truly are no threat anymore." "I understand, but you know our orders. The Hokage wants Sakura Haruno dead or alive and the Akatsuki eliminated." The clones smile fell. "Shikamaru, you know that you barely have a chance against the Akatsuki, right? You're not an idiot and neither is Kakashi, you know this would be a suicide mission. From what I can tell, Naruto and Sasuke understood the true meaning behind Kakashis words, and you did too, didn't you?" I finally stood up with a small smile, seems like I'm busted. "Of course, who do you think I am? I know that Kakashi isn't interested in punishing the Akatsuki for crimes that are already in the past, he cares for the safety of Konoha now. He knows that we are no match for the Akatsuki at our current level, he wants peace between Ame and Konoha." "Oi Shikamaru when were you going to tell us?!" shouted Kiba and Lee agreed. Tenten sighed. "You two really are hopeless. How come you are the only ones you didn't get it?" Even the silent Shino answered "We had to keep up the façade of wanting to kill the Akatsuki so the elders wouldn't get suspicious." As the Teamleader I stepped in between "Kiba, Lee, did you really think you could take on the Akatsuki? Be honest." The dog-ninja looked at his companion and sighed. "No." "Lee?" "I swear on my youthfulness, I would have been able to at least take on one of them…maybe." I lit a cigarette and turned back to the shadowclone. "Alright, now that that is said, would you tell me what those two idiots have planned?" "Yeah, sure."

xxxx

I was standing at the gates together with Naruto, Sasuke and my brother as we waited for the rest of their team to arrive.

 _Flashback, in Pains office after Naruto and Sasuke had left._

 _I knocked on the door that lead to Pains office and walked in after hearing his response. "Father. I have a plan to propose." I said as serious as possible and he motioned for me to take the seat opposite of him. "It has something to do with the former Kyubi host and the last Uchiha, right?" His violet eyes burning wholes into my very soul. "Continue." I braced myself for his reaction that would follow my words. "I will take full responsibility and travel with Naruto and the others back to Konoha to arrange a peace treaty between Konoha and the Akatsuki. Kakashi isn't an idiot and from what Naruto told me this was the true reason for their journey here." I waited for him to yell at me, for him to tell me that I was an idiot for trusting them but instead he stayed calm. "Sakura you have proven yourself on countless occasions and I trust your judgment as an experienced Kunoichi. As your father however I am concerned for your safety, even if you are immortal now." "I understand father." "Nevertheless, I believe you have already made up your mind and there's nothing I can do to stop you. At least take one of our members with you, please." His mask broke at the last sentence and his concern showed. I smiled a sad smile, truly sorry for causing him to worry again. "Come here Sakura." I walked around his desk where he now stood and hugged him tight which he returned. "You're the bravest Kunoichi I know, next to your mother of course." He chuckled lightly. "Please tell her not to worry. I'm a big girl after all." I tried to hold back the tears that had unconsciously gathered in the corners of my eyes._

 _End of Flashback_

After saying my goodbyes to the rest of my family expect for my mother and Hidan, I asked my brother to come with me. Of course he didn't come without complaining about the stupidity of my plan. He finally shut up after I smacked him over the head which caused Naruto to laugh and joke about me still being the same. Needless to say, the other blonde got a beating himself for getting on my nerves.  
I couldn't bring myself to tell my mother of the plan and counted on Pain to tell her and if needed hold her back so that she wouldn't drag me back inside. When Itachi and Sasuke met after I had told the older one goodbye they didn't start a huge fight nor glared at each other. Instead they just smiled, shook hands and agreed to postpone their talk for now in favour of the Mission.  
I saw movements from the corner of my eye and watched as the Konoha shinobi landed right outside of the gates and walked towards us. "Sakura Iwa, how dare you leave without saying goodbye!?" My eyes widened. _'Damn it Pain!'_ I turned around slowly to see my brother turning white and looking at me mouthing "You didn't?" and my mother who stomped towards us angrily. "I-I…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as she engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. "Just be careful, do you understand?" I nodded, not trusting my voice and put my arms around her as well. When Shikamaru cleared his throat we let go of each other, I quickly brushed away the tears that had escaped my eyes and completely turned around facing him. Konan took a step forward and declared completely serious with a dangerous aura surrounding her. "Sakura will travel with you to Konoha in order to establish peace between our two villages. Try to harm her in any way and you'll experience the wrath of a mother first hand." A cold chill made its way down my back, as I had never seen my mother this furious before. The next minute the dark aura was gone and she turned to me with a small smile. "Have a pleasant journey. I'll see you soon, Sakura." She turned, gave my brother a look and flew back to the Tower.  
"Let's go!" I announced taking the first step, my brother right beside me as the others followed. Unknown to me at that time was the fact that a certain religious fanatic decided that he couldn't stand being left behind and decided to follow us, even if it meant going against Pains orders.

To be continued…

 **Please don't shoot me for taking ages to upload. There are no excuses, please just try to understand that there's just a lot going on at the moment and I don't always have the motivation or strength to continue writing. BUT just so you know, I won't give up on this story and I will finish it, but that will take time and I apologize for that in advance.  
** **Anyway, thank you so much if you're still here and haven't given up on me, it means a lot.  
** **I hope you liked this chapter (even if it wasn't one of the most exciting chapters), and have a nice day, evening or even morning. ^-^ See ya in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto FF – Family Business

Summary:  
Sakura and Deidara are siblings which were taken in by the Akatsuki after losing their home at a young age. After a few years of training Pain sends Sakura to live and grow up as a Kunoichi of the hidden leaf village and also act as a spy for the organisation.  
Follow her as she lives a life full of lies in a village she yearns to destroy.

I don't own Naruto, just the Story.

Chapter 16

The journey was silent for the first half, this was because the Konoha ninjas were pretty tired since they hadn't really had time to rest in order to fully recover from their trip to Amegakure. Shikamaru, the leader, decided halfway that they would need a longer break to continue travelling at this speed. It was getting dark anyway, so we decided to set up camp near a small river and wait for sunrise to continue. Sasuke and Naruto set up their sleeping bags near my brother and me, while the rest of the team laid a bit farther away from us, obviously not comfortable with the fact that we weren't restricted in any way. My brother whispered "I bet they wished they would have brought chakra handcuffs for us." and chuckled while I had a small smile on my face, amusing but nonetheless the truth. "Oi, are you Akatsuki-asses laughing about us?!" Kiba shouted angrily. "You should mind your manners, mutt." I answered calmly my smiling turning cocky. "Kiba." Shikamaru warned. The dog-ninja grumbled something under his breath and turned his back to us facing his teammates which decided to stay out of this. "That's right little puppy, listen to your mother, yeah." Deidara taunted. Akamaru growled sensing his owner's anger, said person turned around with a deadly glare. Deidara having too much fun with this situation continued his teasing. "What? Is the puppy angry now?" He asked with a grin. Suddenly Kiba jumped towards the blonde, claws digging into my brother only to discover that he was a clay-clone. The real Deidara was laughing his ass off on a tree above us about how little control Konoha ninjas had over themselves. "Damn it! Come down, coward!" Kiba screamed ready to attack again but before he had the chance Shikamaru interfered again, this time however his own anger showed. "Kiba! Stop making a fool of yourself and Konoha!" "Tch fine, _team-leader_." He answered before once again sitting down beside Shino. When Deidara composed himself and returned to my side, I glared at him. "Same goes for you. This is a peace mission, remember? Behave from now own, understood?" Without waiting for his reply, I turned back to Naruto and Sasuke. "Man Sakura, I can't believe this guy is your older brother." I sighed. "Me neither. Anyway, we should go to bed. Deidara, take the first watch." Shikamaru had assigned Lee to take watch first, but I couldn't fully trust him. "Whatever, yeah."  
With that I closed my eyes and started to meditate until I would take over the watch and let Deidara rest.

xxxx

It was an hour before sunrise when I saw movements in the corner of my eye. Since I had switched shifts with Deidara I had been sitting up on a tree. Sasuke jumped up sitting next to me and I gave him a questioning look. "Can I ask you something?" he asked not as serious as he normally used to sound. I nodded and waited for his question. "You consider Naruto a close friend, otherwise you wouldn't have saved his life, right?" "True." "What about me? I mean, where you truly sad when I had left the village to get stronger or was that an act too?" I sighed knowing it was only a matter of time until he would have asked about that. "To be completely honest, my only concern was that you might get strong enough to kill Itachi." "I see." There was a short silence before he added. "You don't have to worry about that. I gave up revenge a long time ago, he's the only family I have left, I don't want to lose him too." "Hn." I responded. Silence returned again until the Uchiha spoke up once again. _'He sure is talkative when we are alone.'_ "Just like I think of Naruto as a brother, I think of you as a sister even if you don't see me that way. I hope you still give our friendship a chance, since I would like a chance to get to know the real you." _'The real me, huh?'_ A small smile made its way to my lips. _'He sure has matured.'_ "Since this mission is about peace between our villages, I am willing to give this friendship a chance." I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him smile at my answer. "Thank you, Sakura." Comfortable silence returned and we stayed like this until the sun began to rise and the others stirred from their sleep.

xxxx

With one last jump we landed on solid ground not far from the gates of Konoha. Our group began walking towards the village with my brother, Naruto, Sasuke and myself behind the others. They were visible tired and more than happy to be finally back home. A few hours earlier Shikamaru had sent Lee ahead to tell the Hokage that we would be arriving soon.  
Speaking of Kakashi, as the gates drew closer you could make out a masked figure waiting for us at the entrance.

"Welcome back everyone and a special welcome to our guests." He smiled behind his mask. The guards on the other hand seemed pretty nervous to have s-class criminals standing before them.  
"Sakura, Deidara, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke you follow me. The rest is dismissed." With that he turned and started walking towards his office. The sun was beginning to set as we followed him just like the Anbu who thought they had masked their chakra well enough.  
He led us to a wooden house which seemed to have been build using Yamatos Jutsu. "When we left Kaka-senseis office was in a small tent, I guess he didn't want to embarrass himself and forced Yamato to make him a better workplace." Naruto snickered. Upon entering we were greeted by an office desk with chair in which Kakashi took a seat. "First I would like to hear how your journey went." Shikamaru stepped forward. "There were no problems, some…misunderstandings but apart from that it was a silent escort mission." "I see. What were those misunderstandings as you call them about?" I decided to answer his question. "I apologize Hokage. My brother thought it would be amusing to mess with Kiba, but we broke up the fight before things could go too far." Deidara gave me a look that said " _How could you?!_ " I glared at him before he could say anything  
"Kiba sure has a temper. Let's dismiss it this time, shall we?" He smiled. "Alright Shikamaru you're dismissed." Said boy bowed and exited the office. "Now, I guess you four must be tired as well. The peace treaty can wait until tomorrow, don't you agree? Sasuke, how about we let our guests stay at the Uchiha compound?" "Hn, fine." "Then it's settled. I'll see you two tomorrow, until then you're free to do whatever you want except blow up Konoha _again_." The last part was said in a serious tone.  
I bowed and then the four of us exited the office.  
"Dobe, you were awfully quiet in there, what's going on with you?" The raven-haired ninja asked and I had been wondering about that too. "What's up with that guy?" my brother asked me. Looking at the blond he seemed close to fainting until we heard the all familiar grumbling of his stomach. Sighing the Uchiha proposed that we first head to the Uchiha compound and then eat at Ichiraku's. With that magical word being said Naruto was back to life. "Hey Deidara, let's join them, yeah." "Whatever, un." With that we headed to towards the ravens home.

After showing us our room, Deidara and I would stay in the same room since we were siblings and for safety reasons, we changed out of our cloaks and into comfortable clothing. Deidara was wearing black ninja pants with a grey shirt und fishnet sleeves, I changed into the same pants but sported a ruby coloured shirt without the sleeves and my black gloves. Both our shirts had the Akatsuki cloud on their backs.  
Afterwards we met up with the others who had also changed into different clothes. Naruto and Sasuke were wearing dark blue trousers, one with an orange coloured shirt, and the other with a blue one.

With that we headed towards the small restaurant. On the way Deidara and I got a variety of looks, some displayed fear, others hatred. People who had greeted me with warm smiled in the past, now looked at me with disgust. To say that it hurt would be a complete lie, I was proud to be an Akatsuki and finally show who I was truly loyal to.

When we entered the Nudleshop Teuchi looked at us with uneasiness but Naruto assured him that we meant no harm and the old man relaxed since he trusted Naruto. We placed our orders and Naruto started the tale of how he met Teuchi for the first time.

xxxx

"That was great!" the blonde exclaimed after his fifth bowl of ramen. "I have to admit, it really was good, yeah." My brother added with a smile. It seemed that he had relaxed a bit as well but we still had our guards up. Then sun had set by now and lampposts were illuminating the streets as we headed back to our temporary home.  
"Good night Naruto, Sasuke." I said after following Deidara into our shared room and closing the door behind us.  
"Sakura." Deidara said, sitting on his futon. "Can I ask you something, un?" I sat down on my own makeshift bed and motioned for him to continue. "I know you trust the Ex-Kyubi, how do you feel about the copy ninja?" "I don't trust him completely, but he is no fool. The Hokage will do what's best for his village, he knows it's better to have us as allies than enemies. And frankly it's better this way for the Akatsuki as well. We are strong but I for one am tired of fighting and hiding."  
"I understand, un. Hey, aren't Suna and Konoha allies, too? What do you think will happen when they hear about this?" "To be honest, Gaara trusts Naruto like everyone else, I mean they are good friends. And when he was abducted by you I helped bring him back and healed him along with his brother. On the other hand, I killed Lady Chiyo, but I don't know if they made that connection yet. Anyway, I don't think that there will be a big problem for us." "Alright then. Want me to take the first watch, yeah?" "That would be nice, thank you. Good Night, Dei." I laid down and put the covers over myself while my brother sat down by the window playing with some clay to pass the time. "Good night, Sakura."

xxxx

It was early in the morning when my brother and I stood in front of the Hokage building in our Akatsuki cloaks. True to my word I had taken the second watch and was sitting by the window while Deidara was sleeping. When the sun had risen an Anbu appeared by said window in our room to tell us when the meeting would take place.

I was about to open the door when I heard screaming from afar "Lord Hokage! Help us! Intruder at the Gates!" The voice belonged to one of the guards, Kotetsu. He was running towards us. The door behind me opened and Kakashi ran out followed by Shikamaru. "What happened?" "It's Hidan of the Akatsuki, he demands that we grant him entrance into the village. Izumo is holding him back until you arrive. I told him that I would get you, but he said to hurry or he would get into the village by force if necessary." "That's Hidan for you." Deidara sighed. "Lord Hokage, we should hurry to the gates, but would you let me handle this?" I smiled which made cold chills run down their spines, even my brother was frightened since he knew how mad I must be at the moment. "Alright Sakura, let's go." With that Kotetsu led the way as Kakashi, Shikamaru, my brother and I followed him.

We were almost there when we heard yelling "Listen here you little shit, let me in or you'll end up as a sacrifice to Lord Jashin!" Followed by an intimidated voice "The Hokage will be here soon, please wait a little longer."  
"I don't fucking ca…!"  
"Hidan." Said male instantly let go of Izumo which he had been holding up by the collar and slowly turned around. Under other circumstances it would have been hilarious to see the immortal Akatsuki scared. However, in this moment everyone felt just like him. I walked over to where he was standing frozen in place. "Would you please tell me what you are doing here when I fucking told you to stay back?!" The silver haired man quickly recovered. "You just left me behind! What was I supposed to do?! Fucking wait around while you could have been captured and tortured or even killed?!" "Fuck you, I am not this weak! And I had Deidara with me!" "Exactly my point! That blond bimbo can't even protect himself!" "At least he can follow orders!" "I can hear you, you know?!" my brother yelled angrily. "Shut up!" we yelled in unison. "I don't fucking care, I'm fucking staying with you!" I knew he was extremely stubborn. Once he had his mind set on something, there was no use in arguing. "Fine! But don't cause any more trouble and for fucks sake, just follow my orders from now own!" He grinned since he had won. "You got it, princess!" Before he knew what was happening I clenched my fist and punched him, sending him flying straight into the gate wall. I smirked. "Idiot. That was for disobeying Pains orders. Be grateful, he wouldn't have been this kind."

I turned back to Kakashi and the small crowd that had gathered because of the commotion. "Hidan will be staying with us, I hope this isn't a problem."  
"Since he only threated but didn't actually harm anyone, he is permitted to stay."  
"Alright, now that this is resolved, let's head back and negotiate the peace treaty."

 **To be continued  
** **Finally, a new chapter, I never imaged it would take this long for me to update. I am really sorry.  
** **I hope that at least a few people are still around and will read this chapter, again I am sorry.  
** **Anyway, this story will be finished soon, not sure if the next chapter will be the last, but I'm planning a small sequel chapter as well.  
** **Thank you for reading, have a nice day! ^-^**


End file.
